GoodNight Daddy
by ZizzyBelle
Summary: Gabriella has always been quiet. She never speaks to anyone about the death of her father. Can one boy change this and make her more open? And can she maybe even find love along the way? Troyella First FF
1. The Tickle Monster

**Hey all, this is my first fic so please be kind! I don't mind constructive criticism though! Read and review! Izzy xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or Twilight.**

Gabby awoke with a start, her breathing shallow, tears pouring own her cheeks. She glanced at the clock 5.45am. Only 15minutes until her alarm went off. She may aw well stay awake now. She reached over for the book on her bedside table. Twilight. She had read it so many times but each time she read it she grew to love it even more.

Gabriella Amelia Montez was not your average seventeen year old. Sure she loved shopping and boys just as much as the next person, but she had been through things that didn't bear thinking about. Her father had died when she was 13 and no-one could get her to speak about him. It was as if he had never existed. No-one, except her mother, knew how he had died or what he had been like. Gabriella's mom, Maria, had a very important job. She worked for the government and this meant that she and Gabriella had to move around quite a bit. Six months ago they had moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Maria had promised Gabriella that his would be the last time they moved until Gabriella graduated.

In the other places Gabriella had lived she had been the freaky math girl. She had had few friends and had certainly never had a boy friend. But the move to Albuquerque had changed this. Gabriella was now popular, but she was also probably the nicest person you could wish to meet. She had a close group of friends, Taylor Mckessie, Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Zeke Baylor and Troy Bolton. Not only was Troy her best friend but she was also deeply in love with him. Not that she would ever admit it!

"Gabby, are you up?" Called Maria up the stairs.

"Yes Mom. Just getting in the shower and I'll be down." Gabriella called back.

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella entered the kitchen; her hair was damp, curling softly down her back. She had a blue and white skirt on, which fell to just below her knees, and a baby blue t-shirt. She looked cute but not over-dressed. She had a brush of blush on her cheeks and just a little mascara.

!Morning Mom" She said to her mom as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning Mija" Replied her mom. "What you having for breakfast?"

"Just toast, thanks."

"Okay, do you have that math test today?"

Gabriella was clever. No that's an understatement she was a genius. She was top of all her classes, unlike some people she didn't have to work to be clever. It came just as naturally as breathing.

"Yeah, it's pretty hard stuff but I'm not too worried."

She was cut off as a boy with dirty blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes bounced into the kitchen. Gabriella and her mom were so used to Troy just wandering in and out of their house that they didn't even look up or say hello.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Said Maria.

"Hello?? Am I invisible? Gabriella, Mrs Montez? Okay then I'll talk to myself." Troy walked around the table and stood right in front of Gabriella. "I seem to be being ignored, and that won't do!" He reached out and tickled Gabriella lightly on the side.

"Argh!" Gabriella squealed.

Troy smiled. He knew that Gabriella was probably the most ticklish person he knew. He remembered one time that she had fallen out with Taylor and he had cheered her up. By becoming the tickle monster┘

_Flashback_

_ It was a warm day but Gabriella and Troy were inside with the curtains closed and the lights off. Gabriella was sobbing into Troy's chest._

_"But Troy, what i-if she wo-won't see me again?" Gabriella sobbed._

_"Shh, I'm sure she will see you again. You've fought before haven't you?" He asked stroking her hair soothingly._

_"Yeah, but nothing like this. She said she hated me and that she never wanted to see me again. She said I had betrayed her. I didn't mean to tell Chad that she fancied him. I thought he already knew. Wh-what if she never forgives me?" Gabriella concluded and sobbed harder._

_Troy sighed. This wasn't what he had imagined spending his Friday evening with Gabriella doing. He was gonna rent a few movies and have a popcorn fight. But that had gone out of the window when Gabriella had turned up on his doorstep in floods of tears. There was only one thing for it._

_"Okay, Gabriella listen to me. I'm sure that once Taylor finds out that Chad likes her too, which he does, you two will hug and make up. In fact she may even thank you for telling him. I mean if you hadn't have told him then he might never have found out. So cheer up, eh?"_

_"You mean that he likes her too?"_

_"Yeah, and if I know Chad he has probably already asked her out in some goofy way. So cheer up"_

_"Ok, I'll try."_

_"That's not a very happy face! Now smile or I'll make you-"_

_Gabriella stuck her bottom lip out even further, she wasn't going to smile just because he told her too. He would have to make her. Troy reached out one finger and gently prodded Gabriella's side. She tried her hardest not to smile._

_"Oh my lord, why did I have to become best friends with the president of the drama club? I know for a fact that you are extremely ticklish so give in and admit defeat."_

_"No"_

_Troy reached out and tickled her waist with both hands. Gabriella couldn't resist she just had to laugh."_

_"There we go. I knew I'd do it in the end. Now say : Troy Bolton is the supreme ruler of the universe and he is the hottest boy at East High!"_

_"N-No wa-way" Gasped Gabriella. Troy tickled her even harder._

_"say it or you will die a very ticklish death!"_

_"T-troy Bolton is the sup-supreme ruler of the uni-universe and he is the hot-hottest boy at East High" Choked out Gabriella, tears streaming down her face._

_Troy stopped tickling her, he was grinning widely. He stood up put one hand on his hip and pretended to flex his muscles._

_"Well done Gabriella, you really are smart!"_

_"Shut it, Ego-freak" Gabriella retorted, but she was smiling._

_As it happened troy did get that movie night, and he even got a popcorn fight! Which Gabriella won, of course._

_End Flashback_

"Troy, are you in there?" Asked Gabriella, awakening Troy from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry" Replied Troy, slightly dazedly.

"Come on Wildcat" Gabriella Laughed as she pulled him out of the door.

Gabriella loved times like this, when it was just her and Troy. She just wished that he felt the same about her that she did about him. But he didn't. That much was certain.


	2. Sinking Hearts

**Heya! Thanks to: the.vulture, xxxbethaniaxxx, Nikieee02, 2pinkstar and 7blackberry, VanessaHudgendZanessa612, tutorgirl86, coolio1206 and lulla95! You guys rock! Here's the second chapter, sorry if it's a bit boring but it's just getting stated and I like to take my story's slow! Izzy xx**

As Troy and Gabriella rounded a corner East High came into sight. The main building was red brick and huge. You got lost just looking at it!

Gabriella and Troy pulled into the car park, as they lived next door it made sense to share one car. Gabriella got out of the car and she was engulfed in a mass of blonde hair and Chanel perfume. Sharpay Evans was extremely rich and liked to flaunt it. She would always have the latest phone, clothes , make-up etc. despite this, she was actually really nice. At first Gabriella and Sharpay hadn't got on (this could be something to do with the fact that Sharpay had tried to steal Gabriella's boyfriend on more than one occasion!) but now they were very close friends. Sharpay moved on and found herself a new crush. Unfortunately he was taken to...

"Sharpay you'll suffocate the poor girl" Said Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin.

Ryan Evans was completely the opposite of Sharpay. Whereas Sharpay was loud and over-dramatic Ryan was quiet and thoughtful. He would never hurt anybody's feelings intentionally and was always available for a shoulder to cry on. He, unfortunately, listened to his sister's fashion. This meant that he was quite often seen in pink. And was NEVER seen without a hat!

"Hey Sharpay. How was the spa last night?" Asked Gabriella, Sharpay's parents not only owned the best country club in the state they also owned a chain of spa's. Beauty Springs.

"Oh you know. The same as usual" Replied Sharpay whilst digging in her handbag. "I'm sure I had some strawberry lip-gloss somewhere..."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. Even though Sharpay had become a lot more thoughtful over the past few months, she still had a snobbish air about her. She took things for granted that other people would consider a luxury.

Troy looked at Gabriella and sighed. She was just so beautiful but she could never ever feel the same about him as he did about her. He might as well get over it and try and find someone else. He glanced at his watch and gasped.

"Guys if we don't get to homeroom we'll find ourselves in detention quicker than you can say 'darbus'!" He told the three people gossiping beside him.

"Oh my, come on quick. The bell went five minutes ago"

The four students ran into the school up the corridors, which were covered in posters advertising the musical, next soccer game, basketball games and decathlon meetings. The came to a door and stopped. They all pressed there ears to the wood, listening for the familiar drone of their teacher, Ms. Darbus.

"...and together we will soar into the depths of our imaginations. We will fly into the caverns of creativity in our souls. Proximity of the arts is cleansing for our soul. Just ask our drama club president, Sharpay. Sharpay? Has anyone seen Miss Evans?"

As if it were planned the door burst open and there stood Gabriella, Troy, Ryan and Sharpay.

"You're late! How dare you waltz in late! Detention, all four of you! Although not tonight because I need Mr and Miss Evans for the musicale. Hmmm...I've got it! Lunch time! My office! Now get to your seats."

Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay and Ryan all walked to there seats, embarrassed by the outburst of there homeroom and drama teacher. Ms Darbus seemed to have been teaching at East High for as long as anyone could remember!

Gabriella looked up at her other best friend, Taylor Mckessie, and gave a small, embarrassed smile. Taylor was African-American and probably the smartest kid in school, besides Gabriella. She and Gabriella had met on Gabriella's first day, in detention. They had instantly become friends and knew everything about each other. Well almost everything. Taylor was dating Chad Danforth; one of Gabriella's other very close friends. They had been dating for nearly four moths but recently things had been looking a bit rocky. There had been more arguments than usual and Taylor and Chad were no-where near as close as before.

When the bell went for break, Gabriella was one of the first people to leave the classroom. She had to go and find Troy. She had promised to help him with the chemistry homework. Although she enjoyed chemistry, that wasn't the reason that she was so keen to go and find Troy. The real reason was that she was eager to spend more time with Troy. She loved his company. The way he ran his tongue over his bottom lip when he was concentrating, the way his hair flopped over one eye when he leaned forward.

She walked into the room and her heart sank. There was Troy, but there was another girl with him. And they were laughing, no giggling. She was flirting! How could she? The bitch! But then Gabriella stopped and took a breath. This girl was only laughing with Troy. It was probably nothing, they were just laughing. But then Troy said those fateful words, "Gabriella, this is my girlfriend, Mia."


	3. Breaking Down

**Heya, Im not sure about this chapter! Let me know what you think! By the way, read 'Never Let Go' by 'runninequalslife'it's amazing! And check out her other stories as well! Izzy xx**

_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM, Cinderella Story or Pretty Woman_

Gabriella felt as though a thousand knives had been plummeted into her stomach, she couldn't breathe. He couldn't have a girlfriend. This was not fair! She was meant to be his girlfriend. He was hers.

!Gabriella?? You okay?"

She hadn't noticed Troy walk up behind her. She noticed the way he looked at her with real concern in his eyes, the way he talked to her as if he was talking to her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. A small flicker of hope ignited in her stomach, but then she noticed the beautiful red-head stood a few metres away. She would have to face the facts. Troy wasn't her boyfriend, he never would be. He was in love with this other girl. And she would have to be happy for them. But it was hard. In some ways she felt let down, she felt as though she wasn't whole anymore. As if there was a part of her missing.

"I'm fine Troy, I just spaced out for a minute." Said Gabriella, in a small voice. "Nice to meet you, Mia. But I have to go."

She turned and left the room fighting back tears. As she rounded the corner she ran slap bang into Chad. She gave him a weak smile and tried to walk past him but he held onto her arm.

"Gabstar, what's up?"He asked, concern written all over his face.

Gabriella cracked. The tears ran down her face, the sobs erupted from her throat and she crumpled. Chad caught her before she hit the floor, pulled her into an empty classroom and just held her while she cried. Around ten minutes later he couldn't take it any longer, normally when someone cried they started to quieten down, but Gabriella just wasn't stopping. In fact her sobs were getting louder and his shirt was getting wetter.

"Gabstar, you have to tell me what's wrong!" He said his voice full of fear. "Please Gabby; do you want me to go find Troy?" He knew that they were best friends, if she would tell anyone what was wrong it would be him.

"NO" Gabriella shouted

Chad was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He had one of his best friends in utter hysterics and he could see no logical reason for it. She wasn't physically hurt.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Asked Chad

"I'm sorry. I can't!" Gabriella replied.

Chad was bewildered.

"Okay then. Do you want to skip the afternoon and go back to my place and watch movies and eat chocolate?" Chad asked. His mum and dad had split up when he was three and he lived with his mum and three sisters. He knew that when a woman was upset one of the quickest ways to cheer them up was a good chick flick and a bar of chocolate. "My sister must have some good chick flicks and I know where mum hides her chocolate stash"

Gabriella smiled through her tears. She had always gotten on well with Chad, probably better than she did with Taylor at times. She knew that he had lived with women all his life and probably knew how their minds worked better than she did!

"Yes please." Gabriella said weakly. She never skipped school but she thought that she'd make an exception, just this once.

Three hours later, Gabriella and Chad were curled up on Chad's couch. They had watched 'A Cinderella Story' and 'Pretty Woman', and eaten enough chocolate to last them a life time. Gabriella had cheered up considerably.

"D'ya know what Chad?"

"What, Gabby?"

"Thank you. You have been a great friend over the past few hours. I really needed someone I could turn too and wouldn't ask loads of questions, like Sharpay or Taylor, but who would just cheer me up. I was upset earlier because Troy had a new girlfriend. It sounds so silly, but I wasn't ready to hear that. The truth is i...I love him. Please don't tell anyone Troy, I don't want him to find out. I was just so upset, I didn't need that. Not today..."

"Of course I won't tell anyone Gabby, but it's been obvious for weeks! And what's so special about today?"

Oh no, she hadn't meant to say that. No-one but her mother knew that her father had died, five years ago. Today. She thought she had been coping well. She hadn't thought about it at all since she woke up this morning. Her mother hadn't mentioned it at all this morning. She knew that Gabriella didn't like to talk about that horrific day. She would have to tell Chad. Not all of it but just a little.

"My father died. Five years ago today..."


	4. The Girls

**Hey Guys...please keep reviewing. I really really appreciate it! But please if you read this do review cos it makes my day! Its nice to know when people are reading this! Izzy xx**

"My father died. Five years ago today.."

"Oh Gabriella, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. He wasn't worth it. But I don't want to talk about it anymore, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay. What do you want to do now then? I think we could find another disgustingly sweet chick flick in my sister's room. Or we could watch something scary or we could-"

Chad was cut of by an urgent knocking on the door. It sounded as though who-ever it was, was trying to take the door off. Not giving time for Chad to say 'come in' the person burst through the door. It was Troy. He looked really worried about something.

"Chad, have you seen Ga-"But then he noticed Gabriella and Chad on the couch underneath Chad's 'Noddy' duvet. "Oh, there you are Gabby, when you ran away like that earlier I thought you were ill or something. What happened?"

"Nothing Troy. I just felt slightly sick" Well it wasn't a lie. She had felt sick. Sick with jealousy. "Then I ran into Chad and he said we could skip class and hang out here until I was feeling better."

Troy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He looked at Chad and then back at Gabriella.

"You two weren't, ya know...were you??"

"Ewww no! That would be like having sex with my brother! No way! No offence or anything Chad" Gabriella squealed.

"None taken Gab, Troy how could you think that? Gabriella is like my sister."

Troy smiled. A small monster had roared up inside him at the thought of Gabriella with some-one else. But then he thought of Mia. He had met her at the fair a few weeks ago when he had to sit next to her on the ghost train. She had been scared and so had spent the entire ride clutching on to his arm. They had been friends ever since. It was obvious from the start that Mia had a thing for Troy but he had refused all of her passes until she had cornered him in school earlier that day. Knowing that he had no chance with the girl he loved, he had agreed to go out with her.

"So Gabby, what did you think of Mia?" Asked Troy, smiling.

"She was great Troy, real pretty." Replied Gabriella. At the mention of Mia Gabriella's stomach had dropped several inches and her hands suddenly got clammy. Chad noticed the sudden change in Gabriella.

"So, Troy, did you see the game last night?"

"Yeah it was totally awesome." Troy was immediately distracted.

"I'm off now. Thanks for everything Chad, bye Troy" Gabriella walked out of the room and broke down on the steps. She just sat there and sobbed for a few minutes until she composed herself enough to walk home.

A week went by and Gabriella kept out of Troy's way as much as possible. She went to library at lunch, using the excuse that she had loads of homework, she rushed off as soon as the bell went at the end of the day. She now took her own car to school, telling Troy that she had to go to the library in town straight after school, and telling her mother that Troy had to do something after school, so he couldn't take her. Taylor and Sharpay had noticed that Gabriella was quiet, but hadn't confronted her about it. Taylor had been slightly distracted, her and Chad had broken up on Wednesday. They had decided that it just wasn't working. They were still friends but it had been slightly awkward for a few days. It was starting to get back to normal now, so Taylor was starting to notice that Gabriella was becoming more and more withdrawn. On Saturday morning she decided to try and cheer her up a bit, with some retail therapy.

"Hey gabby, do you want to come shopping with me and Sharpay later?" Taylor said on the phone

"Errm..I don't really feel like it today-"

"Tough, we'll be there in fifteen minutes" Taylor interrupted and slammed down the phone. She looked up at Sharpay, who was sitting on the bed beside her. "I'm a bit worried about her. I mean I know she's a strong girl and all but..." Taylor trailed off, not being able to think of the words to voice her concern.

Two hours later found three girls walking round the mall arm in arm. Gabriella had been tense and quiet at the beginning but had loosened up considerably. She was back to her old self. Almost. The only thing that was wrong was the absence of a certain blue eyed boy. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the conversation that her two best friends were having.

"So I saw these really cute pair of jeans in a shop back there but I don't know if I have enough to get them and those cute shoes." Taylor was saying.

"Oh go for it honey, they looked absolutely fabulous" Sharpay replied

Gabriella rolled her eyes, her friend had no concept of what it was like not to have money rolling around the place. Sharpay took money for granted the way most people took air for granted. It was as though money was just a leaf blowing in the wind.

"But they were 100. And i only have 120 left. The shoes I liked were 50" Taylor complained.

Gabriella tuned out. It had been a week since the day but she still woke up with that familiar nightmare┘

_Flashback_

_The hands were around her throat. There was nothing she could do. He was going to get her again. Going to make her do things that she didn't want to do...she couldn't escape._

Gabriella came out of her reverie when she heard someone calling her name. She turned and gasped. "No, it can't be..."

**A/N: I bet no-one can guess who it is!p Izzy xx**


	5. Hospitals

**Heya, I'm back with another update! Please Please Please review! The more reviews the quicker I'll update! Right this Chapter is a bit off subject but I just had the urge to write it! Izzy xx**

The next thing Gabriella knew was that she was lying somewhere very comfortable and it was very bright. She tried to open her eyes but found that they were as heavy as a tonne of bricks. She was aware that her whole body was aching; there was an unusual feeling in her nose. She tried raising her hand and found that it obeyed her body. She moved her fingers to her nose and felt tubes. And she panicked. She tried screaming but no sound would come. She tried shaking her head, and that worked. Then she felt soft, familiar hands close around hers and heard a familiar voice.

"Shh, Brie. Its Troy, baby. You're okay. Your in the hospital, you fainted at the mall and hit your head. You've been out for three weeks now. We were so worried about you, I thought you were going to die" Troy's voice cracked and Gabriella realised he was crying.

She tried as hard as she could to open her eyes and this time they obeyed her. They sudden brightness of the fluorescent strip lights hurt her eyes and she squeezed them shut again. Tentatively she tried again to open her eyes, squinting against the sudden brightness, but all the same managing to keep them open, if only a little bit.

"Why did I faint, Tr.." But she was cut off by the sudden screech from the door.

"Gabriella! Your awake, oh my lord I thought I'd lost you" Cried her mother rushing over and wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Don't you ever ever do that to me again. Do you hear?"

"It's nice to know you al had so much faith in me" Croaked Gabriella.

"Troy and Maria laughed. Troy hadn't laughed in three weeks, It felt so good.

"Ah Miss Montez, I see you are awake" A tall balding man walked into the room. He had a likeable face and round glasses. "I'm Dr. Thomas. I have been looking after you during your stay. Well you had us all rather worried, young lady"

"What happened? Why did I faint? I don't understand" Croaked Gabriella, her throat hurting.

Maria noticed her daughter's pain and rushed over with a cup of water to moisten her daughter's throat.

"Well, we ran many tests on you and found out that you were suffering from a severe chest infection. Pneumonia. We were puzzled as to why you hadn't realised you were ill before it got so bad that you collapsed. Can you help us?"

"I remember feeling a bit off colour, I had a slight cough and a bit of a runny nose but I didn't think anything of it. I just thought it was another cold. I mean I've had plenty in the past." Said Gabriella.

"Well this was slightly more than just a common cold I am afraid. We kept you sedated for three weeks to give your body a chance to fight the infection, but I am afraid to say that you will be with us for at least another fortnight. We need to keep you on intravenous antibiotics for another ten days and we also need to keep you on constant oxygen as your SATs keep dropping to below 90 which is not good. Oh, SATs are-"

But he was cut off by Gabriella. "Mesuraing the amount of oxygen in my blood, yeah I know. I had asthma as a child."

"Yes I was coming to that. The chest infection seems to have triggered a relapse in your asthma, I am sorry but I can't say how long that will last. Could be a few weeks but it could also be years."

Gabriella couldn't believe her ears. She thought she'd had rid of her asthma three years ago. She thought back to one time when she was fourteen. Her and her mom had been on vacation visiting her grandparents in England at the time.

_Flashback_

_A fourteen year old Gabriella was sat on a sofa, She was deathly pale but with bright red cheeks. Her mom had nick-named the colour 'Ventolin complexion'. She always got like it when she'd been taking a lot of ventolin. She was extremely tired after being up most of the night. Salbutamol, or Ventolin, always had that effect. It was a stimulant and so increased the heart rate and made sleep impossible. It wasn't that she was not tired, she was exhausted, but it felt as though her body longed for sleep but at the same time she felt as though she could fly. _

_"Gabby, how are you feeling, honey?" Maria asked sitting down by her daughter. Maria was worried. She'd seen her daughter like this before. Her breath rasping, her chest and shoulders heaving up and down and that look in her eyes. The one that pleaded for some-one to stop the pain. _

_"N-No-M-Mommy. Can-Can't bre-breathe" Gasped Gabriella._

_"How many puffs have you taken now?" _

_"In the last hour she's take twenty-five" Said Gabriella's grandmother, Isabelle. She knew what Gabriella was going through, she was asthmatic herself. _

_"That's no good. I think we should get you to the hospital, honey" Said Maria._

_Gabriella just nodded. Speech was now not an option._

_"I'll drive" Said Isabelle, grabbing her car keys of a nearby shelf. _

_Ten minutes later they pulled up outside Barcombe General Hospital. Maria helped her daughter out of the car and through the doors into the reception of the A&E. _

_"Hello, can I help you?" Asked the receptionist_

_"Yes, this is my daughter. She is fourteen and she is a chronic asthmatic and is in the middle of an acute attack. She has had over fifty shots of ventolin in the past two hours, they have little effect." Maria said. _

_"Right, bring her through here please. I can see she is in quite a bit of trouble. Can I have some help here please?" She called the last bit to a nurse stood by the nurse's station. _

_"This is a girl of fourteen who is the middle of an acute asthma attack. She has had over fifty shots of ventolin in the past two hours and is still in a lot of distress." _

_"Thank you, right lets get you up on the bed. I'm going to give you a nebuliser and check your SATs" Said the nurse whose name badge read 'Andy'._

_He stuck a clip like thing on Gabriella's finger and placed a cuff around her arm. Andy could see that Gabriella was starting to drift out of consciousness. He needed to act fast. _

_"Ok, help over here please. Dr Motley. Now." He called and a young doctor ran over. "What's your name sweetie?" He asked Gabriella._

_"It's Gabriella. She can't speak. She's having too much trouble **breathing**!" Snapped Maria. _

_"Yes, I'm sorry." Andy said to Maria and then turned to Dr. Motley "Gabriella is fourteen and has had over fifty shots of ventolin in the past two hours. Her SATs are at 85."_

_"Okay, let's start her on IV aminophylline and let's get some fluids into her. And can we move her into Peads resus please. Pronto!"_

**A/N : Ok, I know there was a lot of medical talk in that! If there's anything you don't understand feel free to ask! And all this is written from personal experience to it may not apply to everyone! And the next chapter will continue with Flashback! Izzy x**


	6. Recovery

**Hello! Okay this chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written. It's off the main subject of the story but I've been off school sick and that inspired the idea for this bit of the story. Sorry if anyone doesn't like it. Izzy xx**

In Peads resus Gabriella was hooked up to several drips and an oxygen mask was placed over her face. After about five minutes of constant struggle she felt the band around her chest loosen slightly and felt herself being leaned forward so the doctor could listen to her chest.

"There's no sign of infection but there is an awful wheeze all over the chest, especially on the right side. Can we keep her under constant observation and let Bristol Children's Hospital know that we will be sending her in an ambulance as soon as she is stable."

"But, isn't there a big hospital in Bath?" Isabelle asked the doctor.

"Yes there is, but I think she should go to Bristol where a team of specialist doctors can keep an eye on her. She will be in the best possible hands."

"Oh, are you okay, Mija?" Isabella directed this last question at Maria who was stood by her daughter, tears streaming down her face. This couldn't be her daughter, her brave little daughter who had fought for seven years. She was getting better; the doctors back home had said so. She couldn't be this bad, it wasn't fair.

"Mom" Gabriella uttered the word. It was all she could manage, just one word and it still took all the breath from her body as though she had been punched in the stomach. She had never felt this bad in her life. She knew that asthma could get this bad but she didn't expect it to happen to her. Then suddenly she felt the drugs the doctors had given her kick in. It was like a band being released from around her chest. She felt as though she was free.

"Okay, Gabriella. Your SATs have risen above 95. This means we can move you; we will ring the ambulance to take you to Bristol. We have started you on an aminophylline drip, otherwise known as singulair. Now we've phoned your hospital in America and they have emailed your medical notes over and we will have them faxed straight to Bristol so they can get a clearer picture of what is going on and treat you suitably. Any questions?" The doctor directed this lat bit at Maria, as Gabriella was starting to drift in and out of sleep due to the drugs.

As Gabriella entered the stage between sleep and awake ness (A/N not sure of the proper word!) her mind began to run away with her.

She was underwater, breathing and talking to the fish. Then as quick as a blink she was on top of the white house, talking to Troy. And then she was underwater, only this time she couldn't breathe, she was going to suffocate here, alone, in this dark abyss. There was no-one who could save her, she couldn't breathe, the world was coming to an end and there was nothing she, Gabriella, could do.

"Gabby? Gabriella? Mija…wake up." It was a voice she knew, she recognised. She felt the water disappear, saw the light return to the world.

"Mom…" Gabriella briefly opened her eyes, before returning to the land of her dreams.

Meanwhile Isabelle was outside on the phone to Troy's mother, and Maria's friend, Lucille.

"No, there's no improvement. They're moving her to a bigger hospital where there are specialists…" Isabelle broke down and sobbed into the phone.

On the other end Lucille felt a tear in her own eye. She had known Gabriella since before she was born. Lucille and Maria had got to the same aqua size class at the local pool whilst pregnant. She had been there for Maria when her parents had moved to England when Gabriella was three. And she had been there all through the death of Maria's husband. She had watched Gabriella grow from a cute baby to a cheeky toddler to a shy girl and now to a beautiful young adult. She had watched the friendship between her son and Gabriella get stronger and stronger throughout first and middle school. And now they were starting high school in three months. She didn't think Troy could get through it without Gabriella.

"I'm sure Gabby will; pull through, she's a strong girl. Well I have to go now, but promise me Isabelle, that you will phone as soon as there is any news, good or bad."

"I promise, Luc. Thanks for being there. You don't know how much that means to me. Are you going to tell Troy?"

"Yes, he has to know as soon as possible. I'll go wake him. I'll have those things shipped over as soon as possible. Bye" Lucille hung up the phone and tried to collect herself together. She had to be there for her soon. He was going to need her.

She knocked on Troy's door. The only response she got was a grunt; she pushed the door open and saw her son lying asleep. Obviously un-troubled and peaceful. She hated to be the bearer of bad news but he was going to have to know. She was his best friend after all.

"Troy" she said, shaking his shoulder.

"Whaa-"replied Troy, still half asleep.

"Troy, honey. Wake up. I have to tell you something." She sat on the end of his bed and prodded his foot gently.

"Mom? What is it? Is everything okay?" Troy had fully awoken now and could see that his mother was troubled. He had only ever seen that look in her eye once before, and that was when his father had been in a car crash. Thankfully his dad had fully recovered.

"Troy, you knew Gabriella had asthma, right?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't bad. She always told me not to fuss. That it was hardly there."

"Well I'm afraid she's had a real bad attack. They don't know what caused it but she's in hospital in a serious condition."

"I have to see her. No. NO" Troy started off quietly but his voice grew more and more urgent as he took in what his mother had said. Gabriella was in a serious condition. That wasn't good. That was really bad. He had to see her. Now.

"Troy, you can't. She's in England. They won't let her fly home until she's better. You can't see her. I'm sorry. I've spoken to Isabelle, her grandmother, and she says the doctors are doing all they can to stabilise her."

"But she can't die. She's my best friend. I need her. I can't live without her." Tears were now pouring down Troy's face. It broke his mother's heart; she had never seen her boy like this. He was distraught. He sobbed and sobbed until there were no tears left in his body. And his mother held him until he stopped crying and fell into a fitful sleep. He kept muttering 'no, not Brie.'

Meanwhile back in England Gabriella was just being unloaded at the children's hospital in Bristol.0-The twenty minute journey had been un-eventful, they had the lights and sirens on the whole way. To clear traffic, they wanted to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"Mom?" Asked Gabriella, coming out of the doze she had been in.

"Yes, honey. I'm here, its okay."

The doctors and nurses got Gabriella settled, took some blood to run some tests and finally left her to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest. For the first time in two days it didn't feel as though every breath was a struggle. She could breathe easy, as it were.

"Ah Gabriella I see you are awake." A man who looked to be in his early thirties walked into the room. Gabriella started, she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised she had opened her eyes. She looked around her, taking in her mother in the chair by her bed. Her grandmother in the chair by the window.

"Morning Honey, look, they couldn't have put you in a room that suited your personality better!" Said Isabelle, fighting her way through the tubes and wires attached to Gabriella to give her youngest grandchild a kiss.

Gabriella smiled as she took in the star wars characters painted on the window of her room; it was a well known fact that she hated anything to do with star wars.

"I'm Dr Jones, I've been looking after you since you joined us earlier this morning. When you joined us you had us all extremely worried, young lady. We managed to stabilise you, but we can't say how long you will need to be on oxygen and steroids, so you may be with us for quite a while. I'm sorry. Any questions?"

"What are my average SATs? Are they below 95? And my blood sugar? Last time I was in hospital it dropped slightly lower than average-" Gabriella went into overdrive, she had so many questions for the doctor.

"Wow, I can see we have an intelligent girl here. Well your average SATs are 96 on oxygen. That's not good but not too bad. Your blood sugar is slightly low but that's a side effect of the medication we have put you on. Nothing to worry about. They aren't the normal questions a fourteen year old would ask. I'm impressed."

"She's no normal fourteen year old. She's taking 11th grade science. And I've known her to ask doctors questions that they don't know the answers too." Laughed Maria. Even though she was still extremely worried, Gabriella's sudden outburst of questions had relieved her of some of the worry.

Gabriella started to improve slightly after four days. She was still on constant oxygen and singulair but her SATs had improved to 98. On her fifth day in hospital her bedside phone rang.

"Hello, Gabby here. I love you. You have saved me from extreme boredom." Gabriella said into the receiver without even asking who it was.

"Gabriella? This is your form tutor, Mr Phillips. You are on loud speaker in homeroom."

Gabriella cringed. Mr Phillips was the assistant gym teacher; only just having graduated from college he was young and extremely good looking. Nearly every female in EHS had a crush on him and Gabriella was no exception.

"Hey Sir. Hi guys"

"Hey Gabriella" came a chorus of voices, all of which she recognised.

"We thought we'd ring and see how you were doing. And judging by your greeting we rang just in time." Said Mr Phillips.

"Yeah, sir. Thanks, I thought I was going to die of boredom, or food poisoning. The food in hideous, even worse than the school canteen" This got a laugh out of the students gathered around the phone in the classroom.

Troy smiled. Even though the voice was weak, it was still the same old Gabriella. He had tried phoning from home but Gabriella had been asleep. Troy had hardly slept or eaten since he found out Gabriella was sick.

"Well, I'll pass the phone to your friends so you can have a quick private word. Get well soon Gabs." Said the teacher, passing the phone to Troy.

"Hey Brie, guess who?"

"Hmm, I have no idea" Joked Gabriella, she knew full well who was on the other end of the phone. Troy was the only person in the world who was aloud to call her 'Brie'.

"Ouch, that hurt, Gabby"

"Sorry Troysie, I knew it was you"

"Good, well how you doin'?"

"I'm on top of the world Troy."

Troy laughed at his friends sarcasm.

"No, no joke. The amount of drug's they've given me, I feel ass though I could run a marathon."

"I wouldn't advise it, honey"

"No, I guess I should wait until I'm out of hospital"

"Yeah, probably. Well I have to go because Sharpay is trying to take the phone out of my hand. I miss you" He said the last bit in a whisper so only Gabriella could hear. Looking back on it, she thought it was at that moment she fell in love with him. Tears were just forming in Gabriella's eyes when.

"Oh my goodness, Gabriella Amelia Montez. How dare you get sick two moths before the cheer trials? I was counting on you double back flip to get us in." Sharpay snapped down the phone, Gabriella smiled. She knew that Sharpay was only messing about. "So Hon, how are you?"

"I'm not doing too badly, Shar. I should be back for the trials but I may not be in a fit state to cheer. I'm pumped full of drugs so I'm on the mend. How's everyone back there?"

"Thank god your on the mend, were all fine. Missing you terribly. Especially Troy, he hasn't been the same since you landed in hospital. Taylor is literally biting my hand off to talk to you so I'm gonna pass over. Bye honey, Love you."

"Bye Sharpay. Love you too."

"Hey Gabs, oh my lord I miss you so much. How are you? Is it really serious? Are you gonna be okay? What are your SATs like?-"

Gabriella cut her friend off, smiling. "Hey Tay, I miss you too. I'm really not too bad. Still on constant oxygen because my SATs are still mega low, but they're improving. They're averaging 97-98 at the moment." Taylor was the only person Gabriella would discuss this kind of thing with. Of course the others cared for her but they wouldn't understand all the medical speak.

"Oh, that's not too bad then. I miss you loads and loads. I've been collecting all the homework and I'll email it through to you tonight. Chad wants a word so I gotta go, see you soon. Bye, love ya."

"Love you too"

"Gabstar! What's up kiddo?" Chad always made a big thing of calling Gabriella 'Kiddo', even though he was born only one day after her.

"Hey 'fro" Gabriella had always called Chad this. Chad sometimes joked that Gabriella loved his afro more than she loved him. "I'm okay, just really tired after talking to the gang."

"D'ya know what?"

"What Chad?"

"Asthma sucks." Chad said simply.

"Yeah, I agree. Well I gotta go, Chaddy. I'm whacked. Speak later. Bye."

"Bye Kiddo, miss ya."

"Miss ya too, 'fro"

As Gabriella hung up the phone she reflected on what Chad had said, 'Asthma sucks'. Too right.

A week later there were signs of improvement, Gabriella was now off constant oxygen during the day but had to go back on it at night, unless she was having a particularly rough day, when she would go on it all the time again.

Maria had noticed how down her daughter was and had rung Lucille Bolton.

"I have a plan" She had said. "Gabriella's real down and needs cheering up and I bet Troy's not much better."

"Fire, Troy's real down too" Lucille had said.

During the next two days Gabriella sunk further into her depression, she hardly spoke to anyone and never smiled. She spent half of her time asleep and the other half absorbed on one of her books, she regularly joined Harry at Hogwarts and even travelled with the Dr through time and space. That was one thing she loved about England, Dr who.

On her 15th day in hospital she was feeling really down, she spoke to no-one and barley looked at anybody. Around 1pm she was sleeping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away" She mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"Is that any way to treat somebody who has just flown fourteen hours to see you?" Asked a very familiar voice.

"Troy?" She gasped, opening her eyes with a start.

"The one and only." Grinned her best friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"If your gonna be like that I'll leave" Joked Troy, getting up and pretending to flounce out the door.

"No don't go. But seriously how?" Asked Gabriella, pulling at his sleeve. She was still in shock, she was so used to just seeing her mother, grandmother and various nurses and doctors that it was a shock to see anybody else.

"Well, your mom rang my mom and told her you were depressed, my mom told your mom that I was depressed and then they hatched a cunning plan for me and my mom to take a trip. I missed you so much it was Un-bearable. I thought you were gonna die."

"You don't get rid of me that easily Troy." Gabriella joked, her face breaking out into the first real smile for days. "So, your having the time off school?"

"No, doofus. It's spring break"

"Oh yeah I forgot." Said Gabriella, she was starting to get tired from all the excitement. She yawned and tried to hide it from Troy, but he was not deceived.

"Sleep, Missy." He said, getting off the bed and sitting in the chair by the window.

"But Troy I'm not – not" But she could not finish the sentence, her eyes were already shut.

Three hours later, Maria and Lucille walked into the room to find two teenagers sleeping like babies. Gabriella had been exhausted from the excitement and had not even awoken when the nurse came in to re-fill her drip. Lucille shook Troy's shoulder and called his name softly.

"Eugh" Moaned Troy, his body was still on California time.

"Hey, honey. Were gonna go book into the hotel now. We can come back and see Gabby in the morning but there are no visitors aloud after 10 and its 10.30, so say good-bye to her."

Troy walked over and woke Gabriella. "Hey Brie. We gotta go now-"

But he was cut of by a shout from Gabriella. "No! You can't go, you only just got here. Don't leave me Troy." She started to cry and Troy saw the number on her SATs monitor fall from 96 to 92.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll be back in the morning. We're not aloud to stay in the hospital over night. That's all." Said Troy in a rush, he hated seeing his best friend like this.

"Oh" Sniffled Gabriella wiping her eyes on her bed cover.

"So we'll see you at 7.30 tomorrow morning, honey." Said Lucille, giving Gabriella a kiss on the forehead.

The next morning Troy and Lucille arrived at Gabriella's room to find an extremely upset Maria outside, Isabelle trying to calm her.

"I am sure Gabriella will be just fine. She's a strong girl and will pull through."

"What's happened?" Asked Lucille.

"Gabriella had a slightly rough night. Her SATs dropped to 85 and her temperature went to 104. They are just giving her an x-ray to check for signs of infection. The temperature could just be a reaction to the medication, but they don't know why her SATs dropped-" She was cut off by the door opening. Dr Jones walked out.

"Gabriella has no sign of infection, but we have put her back on constant oxygen to stabilise her SATs. We are going to move her to intensive care, just to be on the safe side. You can go in to see her now." He smiled nervously at the assembled group and walked away.

"That man has been a total godsend. He's stayed on longer than he should have done just to get our Gabby through the night." Isabelle said as Maria rushed into the room.

Troy followed her and felt tears spring to his eyes. He had never seen Gabriella look like this. So frail and ill. She was thin with no colour in her cheeks whatsoever and her lips were almost transparent.

"Troy" Croaked Gabriella. "You can come closer I won't bite."

Even her voice had lost its usual sparkle.

They moved her to intensive care on the Tuesday morning and by the following Monday she was ready to move back to a normal ward. She surprised everyone with a quick recovery.

"I was bored being ill. I decided I wasn't going to be ill anymore." She told Dr Jones as he did his rounds on Friday morning.

"If only it worked like that Gabriella." He laughed. "Well your chest is a lot less wheezy and your off constant oxygen. Do you have a nebuliser at home?"

"Yep, have done since I was little." She replied.

"Good. Well if we can get you on to four hourly nebs then you should to be able to fly home in a week or so."

Gabriella's heart leapt. It had been three weeks since she had been admitted to hospital and she was becoming increasingly bored with repeats of soap operas and interior design shows! Taylor had emailed her the holiday homework so at least she wasn't behind. Troy and Lucille were flying home on Wednesday, in two days time. Troy had been a lifesaver; he had provided the home comforts she needed. He had been there to talk to about serious things but he had also been there to joke about with when Gabriella was feeling down. Not to mention he had brought over three packets of Oreo cookies, which were extremely hard to come by in England. The food in the hospital was bad to say the least. Especially as Gabriella was a vegetarian, she had to put up with veggie fingers and the hospital's attempt at curry. It was not pleasant.

When Troy came to see her later that day he could see that she was very excited about something. "Hey Brie. What's up? You're on the ceiling!"

"They said I could go home in a week, if my SATs stay up and I come off hourly nebulisers!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

"Hey, that's great!" Said Troy scooping his best friend up in a humungous hug.

"Careful you'll pull out her drips." Said Maria walking up at pretending to swat Troy over the head with the newspaper she was carrying.

"Sorry, Ms Montez." Said Troy.

"Troy, I have told you a million times, it's Maria." Said Maria, grinning. "Well, Gabby I just saw Dr Jones and he told me about your chat. That's great news!" She gave her daughter a gentle hug.

"Yeah I know. I'm so happy!" Exclaimed Gabriella.

"Well don't get too excited! You might spark off an asthma attack and that would be no good" Said Charlotte, Gabriella's nurse.

"I won't. Don't worry; I can't wait to get out of here. No offence Charlie" Gabriella said to her favourite nurse.

Gabriella continued to improve over the next few days, but then it came to the time for Troy and Lucille to leave.

"Well, if all goes to plan I'll see you in a few days at home, Brie." Said Troy, hugging Gabriella tenderly.

"Bye, Troy. I'll miss you."Said Gabriella, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry. It's only a few days. I'll miss you too, Brie" Troy said, he hated leaving his friend like this. Tears were starting to form in his own eyes.

Gabriella's breathing started to quicken and the number on her SATs monitor dropped from 97 to 91. She felt the familiar band tighten around her chest. The machine started to beep and Charlotte rushed over and placed an oxygen mask over her face.

"You need to calm down Gabriella. You'll be stuck in hospital even longer if you have another serious attack." Charlotte told her. "Now, deep breaths."

After a few minutes Gabriella's breathing became less laboured and her chest stopped heaving quite so much.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Said Gabriella, blushing. She never usually got so emotional but lately she was crying at the drop of a hat, especially where leaving Troy was concerned.

"Well, we're gonna miss our flight in a minute. Bye Gabriella, honey. Hope to see you soon." Said Lucille, kissing Gabriella on the forehead.

"Bye, Brie" Said Troy, willing himself not to cry.

"Bye guys." Said Gabriella, waving as Maria left the room to walk them to the main doors.

After the little blip when Troy left, Gabriella went from strength to strength. She was now on 4 hourly nebulisers, which meant she was safe to fly home. She may have to go into hospital back in America, just to check she was stable, but at least she could look forward to seeing her friends again.

On the following Tuesday, Gabriella was finally aloud out of the hospital. As she sat in the plane waiting for it to take off, she could not wait for her friends reactions when she walked out of the arrivals gate.

And do you know what? They did not disappoint.

**A/N: Okay, I have never written such a long chapter! Does a mega long chapter equal mega long reviews?? Please?? Hit the little blue button and review! **

**This chapter was done almost entirely from personal experience. This is why I had Gabriella on holiday in England when she went into hospital; I've had plenty of experience of English hospitals. But I have had no experience of American ones. **


	7. Grace, Kelsi and a memory

**A/N : Thanks to the courtcourt1465978 for reviewing so much and thanks to everyone else too! If you're reading this then _please please please_ review! Reviews make the world go round, as it were! This chapter has a bit in it that is not too pleasant, but it's sorta the whole point of the story! Right well I won't ramble but once again, REVIEW! Ta xx PS : Please read the A/N at the end! **

**Disclaimer : I won nothing! Nada! Nil! **

**PRESENT DAY**

Gabriella was pulled from memory lane by a small shake of the shoulder.

"Gabriella?" Troy was looking at her questioningly.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about that time when I was on holiday in England and went in to hospital. Do you remember coming to visit me?" Asked Gabriella, looking Troy in the eye.

"Of course! How could I forget that? The best vacation ever, when people ask me where I went in the summer of 2005, I say Bristol Children's Hospital, England." Troy finished with a grin and a wink.

When he winked at her, Gabriella's insides did a triple back flip. Gabriella sighed and looked out of the window, was it always going to be like this? Her wishing she was Troy's girlfriend while watching him fall in love with another girl. Gabriella thought of Mia, her curly blonde hair that fell in ringlets down her back, her big baby blue eyes. She was everything Troy deserved, beautiful, smart, talented, she'd been head cheerleader ever since sophomore year. It made sense that he was in love with Mia, not Gabriella.

"So, Gabriella as I said you may be with us for another fortnight, but if you improve rapidly we can let you go after ten days." Dr Thomas said, standing up to leave.

"Thank you, doctor." Said Gabriella, smiling faintly. When he had left the room she said, "I'm tired, is it okay for me t go to sleep?"

"Of course, honey. Now I know you're awake I can go home and pick up some more essentials. I didn't want to leave the hospital, just in case something happened while I was away. I had Lucille go and pick up some things the day you were brought in." Said Maria.

"Aww, mom! You shouldn't have stayed, I was okay." Said Gabriella.

"I know, but I was so worried" Said Maria, giving Gabriella a hug before leaving the room.

Gabriella avoided Troy's gaze. She didn't think she could look him in the eye without bursting into tears.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep" Said Troy.

"No, you go home and get some rest. You look awful" Said Gabriella.

"He has hardly slept for three weeks" Said a voice from the door.

Gabriella looked up to see Sharpay standing in the doorway with the biggest bunch of pink flowers she had ever seen. Gabriella couldn't help smiling. Sharpay always had to go one better than everyone else. If someone got a dog for their birthday then Sharpay would have to have a pony, if someone got an A in a test, then Sharpay had to have an A+.

"Hey Shar, it is o good to see you." Said Gabriella giving her friend a one armed hug, the other arm had a drip in it and hurt when she moved it.

"You have no idea how worried I was. I haven't slept for three weeks, let alone eaten." Sharpay said, exaggerating just a little bit.

Gabriella laughed; she knew her friend was exaggerating. That was one of the things she had grown to love about her new best friend.

"So tell me, what's been going on in the three weeks I've been snoozing?" Gabriella asked, making her two best friends chuckle.

"Well, Taylor and Chad are friends but not dating. Taylor has a new crush, Lewis Freyar. He's on the mathletes, I told her it was social suicide but she just would not listen" Said Sharpay, her voice rising with every word. "Anyway, Chad is still single" Sharpay finished lamely.

Gabriella thought she saw a glint of something in the blonde's eye when she said the last few words. She'd had an inkling for a while that Sharpay's feelings toward Chad were maybe a little more than pure friendship. Gabriella looked at her friend quizzically, but didn't say anything in front of Troy. Sharpay saw Gabriella's look and bent her head, embarrassed.

"Did you tell her about the fight between Taylor and Ryan yet?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"She hasn't been awake for two hours yet!" Said Troy, exasperated. "Give me a chance, Sharpay"

"Oh my god. Do I have to do everything around here?" Sharpay exclaimed, a little over-dramatically. " Well it all started when Taylor said to Ryan that she didn't like his hat. And you know what Ryan gets like about his hats. So the he said, 'what are you talking about, you bug eyed fish face. So the she said 'shut up you skanky poodle'. So then she said…"

Gabriella let Sharpay's voice wash over her like the shore let the ocean flow over the sand. She nodded in the right places but really her mind was far away, in a place that no-one could penetrate, a place where she could be who she wanted without some-one telling her that she was doing her hair wrong or her make up should be like that. A place where Troy loved her back and all was right with the world. But she was pulled back to reality by a new voice adding to the two already talking.

"What's up, houseys?" Boomed the voice from the doorway.

"Chad, you idiot, its homeys not houseys" Said Troy, laughing.

"Well I liked the sound of houseys better, so there" Chad Stuck his tongue out at Troy and turned to beam at Gabriella. "You're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you, the last time you were asleep. I tried to wake you up but you were dead to the world."

"That would be because she was sedated, doofus" Said Sharpay hitting Chad over the head with her Chanel purse.

"I knew that, I was just kidding" Said Chad, none too convincingly.

"No you didn't, but it doesn't matter" Said Gabriella with a smile.

"Good" Chad said, pulling Gabriella into a very tight hug. "Cos I missed my little sister."

Gabriella smiled. Whenever she was down she could always count on Chad to bring her up again. He was like Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream. The best friend a girl could have.

"So what's up?" Chad asked. "Why aren't you allowed home? I mean you're breathing, right?"

"Right, Chad. But I can't go home until this infection's cleared up and I'm breathing without oxygen." Gabriella pointed to the IV containing the antibiotics and the oxygen tubes up her nose.

"Oh I see." Said Chad, his face clearly saying that he did not see.

The next few hours passed in a blur. The four best friends chatted and laughed like old times and it was after eight when a stern nurse came in too Gabriella's room and shouted for a full five minutes about patients being in hospital to recover, not socialise. Just as they were leaving the room Chad leaned down on the pretext of giving Gabriella a hug and said "I didn't know that Dragon Darbus had a twin sister." Gabriella tried to stop herself giggling but couldn't help it.

Three hours later Gabriella was still awake, the Salbutamol had that affect, it's a stimulant so it keeps you awake. Gabriella decided to listen to the music channel for a while. She turned the television on and plugged the head-phone's in.

"...And up next is a song by the great Martina McBride, Concrete Angel" The announcer announced.

Gabriella closed her eyes as the opening bars of the melody started to play. And then the lyrics came in.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

Gabriella's eyes flew open and, as the memories start to flood back, tears roll down her cheeks.

_**His hands were going further up her legs. She was begging him to stop but he was not listening. "Shut up or I'll kill you" he used to say.**_

The song continued and the trickle of tears became a river.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

Gabriella tore the headphone's from her ears as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, she buried her face in the pillow and sobbed till her eyes were raw and her throat hurt. That song had brought back memories she'd hoped never to have to remember. There was no escaping them. They always came flooding back at the worst of times. She'd said that is she tols anyone her mother would die first, and then her. Gabriella had been helpless and alone.

When the nurse came in at 5.30 to change the drips she was surprised to see Gabriella sat up in bed, engrossed in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

"I thought you'd be asleep" She said.

"I couldn't sleep" replied Gabriella, putting the book down and looking at the nurse.

"Have you read it before?" Asked the nurse, gesturing to the book lying by Gabriella's hand.

"Yeah, more than once" Chuckled Gabriella, her friends and family always used to joke that she loved Harry Potter more than she ever loved anyone.

"I find them great to get lost in. If I ever need to escape from this world I loose myself at Hogwarts" The nurse said, sitting on the edge of Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella was amazed. She never thought anyone else would feel like that. Especially not a grown adult.

"Wow, I feel exactly the same way. But I never thought I'd find anyone else that did. Especially not an-" Gabriella trailed off, embarrassed.

As though she had read Gabriella's mind the nurse asked "Especially not an adult?"

Gabriella nodded, slightly embarrassed.

The nurse laughed, "I've always preferred the magical world to this one"

"Me too" Said Gabriella, smiling.

"I better get my rounds done, but you keep smiling and reading Gabriella." She said, turning to leave.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Asked Gabriella.

"Sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm Grace and I'll be looking after you until you go home in about a week" The nurse, Grace, smiled.

Gabriella leant back against her pillows and smiled to herself. All the sorrow and hurt of the previous night had been washed away by this woman. She was amazing; Gabriella thought she was like an older version of herself. Gabriella closed her eyes and the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by a gentle hand.

"Gabby, wake up." the voice said, timidly.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked sleepily at the girl who had awoken her. It was Annie, the younger sister of Kelsi Neilson, a good friend of Gabriella's.

"Hey Annie, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, wiping her eyes.

"Me and Kelsi cam to see you and I ran ahead and got here first. Kelsi id right behind me" And sure enough the door opened to reveal Kelsi standing there. At only 4"11, the petite girl was extremely pretty but hardly anyone saw past her round glasses. She was known for being extremely quiet and an exquisite musician. Gabriella was one of the few people that Kelsi had ever been completely comfortable around, and Gabriella was grateful for that.

"Hey Gabby. Annie, if you ever run away from me like that again I will kick your butt, whether you are ten years old or not." Kelsi panted, glaring at her little sister, who was a spitting image of Kelsi.

Gabriella laughed and moved over on the bed so that Kelsi could sit next to her. The next hour passed in a blur as the three girls talked about everything from Gabriella's health to what was new in Abercrombie and Fitch. After the girls had gone, Gabriella realised that for the past few hours she had been truly happy.

**A/N: Right, What did you think? Hit the little blue button and tell meeeeeee! **

**A quick question. **

**Do you prefer: **

**A) Shorter updates more often?**

**Or **

**B) Longer updates less often? **

**Tell me people! I wanna know! Ta Izzy xxx**


	8. Welcome Home

**A/N : Okay, the reviews are dwindling! Not a good thing! Please Please Review if you read it! Thanks Izzy xx**

Two weeks had passed since Gabriella woke up from her drug-induced coma and she was finally on her way home from the hospital. Troy had hardly left her side all the while she was hospitalised, the two weeks they had spent together had brought them ever closer. There had been a time when Gabriella would have thought none the less of spending so much time with her best friend, but recently every minute she got to spend with him had been like a miracle. Time seemed to stand still when she was near him; she was most definitely in love. Troy was also in love, with Mia.

"Are you excited to be home, honey?" Said Maria, as Gabriella got out of the car.

"You bet! I can't believe they kept me in an extra two days just to 'keep an eye on me'." Exclaimed Gabriella, using air quotes.

Maria looked at her only daughter and smiled, the doctors had insisted that Gabriella stay an extra couple of nights, just be sure that she wasn't going to relapse. Maria opened the door for Gabriella and was hit by a torrent of noise.

"SURPRISE!" yelled about 10 voices all at once.

Gabriella thought her heart was going to stop right there and then.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" she asked, genuinely shocked.

"Fine if you feel like that. I'm off home!" Said Sharpay, making as if to push Gabriella out of the way.

Gabriella smiled and pulled her female best friend into a big bear hug.

"Ow, need – to – breathe-"Gasped Sharpay, "What have they given you? I swear you're as strong as Troy these days!"

"No, Shar, you're just a little weakling!" Gabriella joked. She looked round at who else was in the room, Taylor was sat on the couch with Kelsi and Martha, Zeke was stood with his arm around Lillie an extremely pretty girl from the cooking club. Jason was stood by the food table holding hands with Amber the head cheerleader; Chad was stood the other side of Sharpay his mouth full of Cheetos. And finally Troy was stood, with a beaming smile on his face, by the back door. Gabriella's heart skipped a few beats when she saw him. The only problem was he had his arm firmly around Mia's skinny little waist.

"Hey Gabs, how ya feeling?" Asked Troy, releasing Mia and giving Gabriella a bear hug.

"I'm doing okay, Troy. Thanks for asking." She gave Troy her biggest smile, as if to say 'look what you're missing'.

"God I missed you! Don't you ever do that to me again? Understand?" Reprimanded Taylor, giving Gabriella a friendly hug.

" Okay guys. I've been away for five weeks but I'm back now…so let's get this party started!" Gabriella exclaimed, she was being a lot louder than usual. Only Sharpay seemed to notice though.

Two hours later Maria could see that her daughter was begging to flag, she was starting to get tired. Maria knew that if Gabriella got over tired then she would make herself ill again.

"Okay, people. Sorry to break up the party but I think it's time that I put my little one to bed." Every body laughed, Gabriella smiled at her mom, gratefully. Maria walked over to Sharpay and whispered in her ear "If you want to stay tonight, you can."

Sharpay smiled gratefully at Maria, she knew that Gabriella needed someone to talk too.

When everybody else had said their goodbyes and headed home, Gabriella and Sharpay made their way to Gabriella's bedroom. As they walked in Gabriella smiled. It was nice to be back in the comfort of her very own, pink and white bedroom. It had not been re-decorated since she was 13 and that was how she liked it. The walls were covered in photos of friends and family, it has to be said, they were mainly of Troy and Gabriella, although in the last year or so quite a few pictures of Gabriella and Sharpay had appeared.

"Glad to be home?" Sharpay asked, flopping down on Gabriella's double bed.

"Yeah" Gabriella yawned, closing her eyes.

"You girls should get some sleep, you can talk in the morning" Said Maria, walking in the room to give her daughter her pills.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. You look mega tired Ella." Said Sharpay, the concern in her voice evident.

The girls got changed and into bed, Gabriella was asleep instantly but Sharpay pulled out her diary and began to write :

_Dear Diary, Well Ella's out of hospital but she's still not very well._

_She came home to a house full of people, I didn't think she'd be well enough to_

_enjoy herself, but looking back on it I think she did. Her face when_

_she saw Mia and Troy, OMG. I'm totally convinced she's in love with him. _

_Talking of love, I'm still pining after the bushy haired freak lol! He'd never look_

_at me twice though! Oh well, better hit the sack, night! _

Sharpay replaced her diary on the nightstand, turned over and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The morning dawned bright and breezy. Sharpay woke and immediately knew something was wrong. She didn't know what but there was definitely something up. She opened her eyes and saw that Gabriella's side of the bed was empty. She sat up and stared around the room, Gabriella was no-where in sight but the door to her en-suite was closed. It had been open when Sharpay had gone to sleep. Sharpay swung her legs out of bed and started across the room. As she approached the bathroom door she heard quiet sobs coming from the room within. Her stomach was doing somersaults as she reached out to knock on the door. Was Gabriella ill again? Was she in trouble?

Gabriella started as she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Ella, honey, are you okay?" a voice from the other side of the door.

Gabriella took a moment to remember that Sharpay had stayed over last night. When she had awoken she had stumbled, blinded from tears, into the bathroom.

"Ella?" Said Sharpay again, more urgently.

"I-I'm fine" Said Gabriella, wiping her eyes.

"No you're not. Can I come in?" Said Sharpay.

Gabriella knew that Sharpay would not give in until she got her way, so she opened the door and let her friend in.

"Oh, honey! What's wrong?" Sharpay gathered Gabriella into a hug the moment she was through the door.

Gabriella sobbed into her friends shoulder. She couldn't tell her. She'd never told anybody. Her mind went back to the dream.

Flashback

His voice was gruff and his breath smelt of alcohol. A ten year old Gabriella was huddled in the corner her face frozen in shock. This was the man that had said he would never hurt her, but there he was. Advancing on her like a lion advanced on its prey.

"Come and see daddy" Said the voice.

"Why?" Gabriella managed to stutter out.

"I've got a present for you" Her father said.

Her father was standing over her now, leering at her. Gabriella could see that she had no hope. Then he was picking her up, carrying her over to the bed, putting her down. Then his hands were inside her skirt. Gabriella tried to cry out but no words would come. Tears streamed down her face.

End Flashback

Gabriella sobbed harder at the memory.

"What's the matter?" Asked Sharpay, the urgency in her voice was begging to show.

"Bad dream" Gabriella managed.

"Oh honey, what was it about?" Sharpay asked, stroking the hair of her best friend.

"Doesn't matter" Mumbled Gabriella, turning away and wiping her eyes.

"Yes it does" Said Sharpay, then a thought dawned on her. "Was it Troy and Mia?"

Gabriella looked up at the blonde, if that were it, she thought.

"Yeah, something like that." She said, it was the perfect cover up.

"Oh honey. If he can't see that you are perfect for him then he's an idiot." Sharpay said, sounding angry. "Lets get back into bed and have a long girly chat."

Gabriella managed a weak smile. This was why she had grown to love Sharpay, after you got past the ice queen exterior Sharpay had a heart of gold.

**A/N: Okay, more about Gabriella's past! Shorter update! I'm so busy! I have exams and everything at the moment so I won't update as much! Sorry! Hit that little blue button! Xx**


	9. Movies work every time

**A/N : Okay, not very many people seem to be reading this but I'm going to carry on anyway! I enjoy writing it and I think there is at least one or two of you who enjoy reading it! But if you do read it let me know! Even if the review is only two words long it's better than nothing! Right I'll stop with the mega long author's note and get on with the story! Sorry for moaning! Izzy xx**

After a few hours of 'Sharpay therapy' Gabriella was feeling almost back to her old self again. The images of the memory were still seared on her brain but there was nothing she could do about that. They would be there for as long as she lived and there was nothing she could do about it. They weren't the sort of memories that were gone as soon as something new came along.

"You girls sleep well?" Asked Maria when the two teenagers had finally succumbed to the pangs of hunger in their stomachs and stumbled downstairs for some breakfast.

"Yes thanks, Ms Montez" Said Sharpay as Gabriella handed her a bowl of muesli.

"Good" Smiled Maria "And it's Maria, Sharpay! Ms Montez makes me feel like my grandma" Maria shuddered slightly as the girls laughed.

After Sharpay and Gabriella had eaten and got dressed they headed next door to find Troy. Gabriella had ended up telling Sharpay exactly how she felt about Troy. Surprisingly Sharpay hadn't been at all shocked. She'd said that she had seen it coming for months; this had worried Gabriella as she thought others may have seen it coming too. But Sharpay assured her that it was just her 'best friends intuition' that had allowed her to guess what was going on.

"Hi Troy" Said Sharpay as the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Troy.

"Hey Sharpay, Hi Gabriella" Replied Troy wiping his eyes.

"You look like death warmed up" Said Sharpay, looking the boy up and down.

"Gee, thanks Shar! Now I know why I count you as one of my best friends" Said Troy sarcastically.

Gabriella laughed and gave Troy a very quick hug, "What Sharpay was trying to say was, why do you look so tired?"

"Chad appeared at my door at three in the morning after a fight with his parents. He needed somewhere to sleep and an ear to listen."

"Oh no!" Exclaimed the girls in unison.

It freaks me out when they do that, thought Troy.

"Hey girls" Said an equally tired looking Chad.

"Hi how are..." Gabriella started but she was cut off by Sharpay's gasp of horror.

"It's only a cut Shar" Said Chad putting his hand to his lip.

"It's huge!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Did your dad do that to you? Does it still hurt? Will it scar?" Sharpay's questions were coming thick and fast and no-one could get a word in edgeways.

"SHUT UP" yelled Chad clamping his hand over the blonde's mouth. "Yes my dad did it to me, but I got a few punches in of my own before my mum managed to pull me off him. No it doesn't hurt anymore, Troy's mom was great. She patched me up at three this morning! I hope it doesn't scar but who knows" Finished Chad, he released Sharpay and she flung her arms around him.

Gabriella looked at Troy in shock. She'd only ever seen her best friend like that once before and that was when Gabriella had been taken ill in her freshman year.

"Oh Chad. Thank god you're okay" Said Sharpay when she had released him from her grip. She looked close to tears.

Just then a slim blonde woman entered the room, a look of bewilderment on her pretty face. "I thought I heard you shout Chad. Is everything okay?" She asked, and then she noticed the two girls standing in the room. "Hello girls, I didn't hear you come in"

"I let them in mom and Chad shouted at Sharpay because she was off on one of her rants again" Troy said. Sharpay glared at him.

Lucille Bolton smiled, "Okay, if you need anything I'm in the kitchen. How are you feeling, honey?" She asked Gabriella.

"I'm not bad, thanks Mrs Bolton" Gabriella replied with a smile.

An hour later the four teenagers were sat around talking when the doorbell went again.

"I'll go" Said Troy.

"Well it's your house. I don't think anyone else is going to answer your door." Said Sharpay, she had calmed down once Chad had reassured her that he was fine.

Two minutes later Troy reappeared with a slim red head at his side.

"Hey, look who showed up" Smiled Troy, his arm around Mia's waist.

"Hi" Smiled Mia, giving a small wave.

Gabriella felt as though her stomach was full of snakes. The sight of Troy, her Troy, with his arm around this skinny, pretty, clever girl was pure torture. She wanted to go and rip this girl limb from limb.

"Hey" Said Sharpay, glancing at Gabriella surreptitiously.

"What's up then?" Asked Mia who was making herself comfortable on Troy's bed.

"Nothing much, just chilling" Said Chad.

"Cool, how are you Gabriella?" Mia asked, smiling at Gabriella.

"Fine thanks" Gabriella forced a small smile back and glanced at Sharpay. Why did she have to be so nice? Why couldn't she be horrid? Then Gabriella wouldn't have felt so bad for hating her guts.

"Good. Anyone fancy seeing that new movie, Prom Night?" Asked Mia, looking around.

"Is that the one with Britney Snow in it?" Asked Chad

"Yeah" Replied Sharpay.

"Definitely, she's hot." Chad replied with a smirk. Then he looked at Sharpay, "She looks kinda like you actually"

"Are you saying I'm hot?" Sharpay asked with a smile.

"No……Yes….Dunno….Shut up" Said Chad, going bright red.

The four teenagers laughed.

"I can't guys, sorry. I have to go somewhere with my mom today." Said Gabriella.

"Oh dang, that sucks" Said Troy. "Didn't you say you really wanted to see that film?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll drag Taylor or Kelsi with me. It doesn't matter. You guys go have fun" Gabriella said, if she was being honest she didn't want to go and see a movie with Troy and Mia anyway. If they started making out then Gabriella thought she may puke. "I better get going. Have you got all your things from my house, Sharpay?"

"Yep, Are you sure you don't mind us going to see this film?" Asked Sharpay

"No it's fine, I really have to spend some time with my mom today" Said Gabriella, and with that she walked out the door.

Gabriella pushed her front door open and called out "Mom, I'm home"

"In here Mija" Came the reply from the living room.

Gabriella wandered into the room where her mother was and sat down. She looked around the room and began to wonder. What would it have been like if her father hadn't turned out to be a creep? What if he had never tried to ki...No she couldn't think about it. Not now. Not today. Not ever.

Gabriella glanced over at her mom; she was dusting the bottom shelf on the bookcase. As she bent over Gabriella saw the small round scar on her mom's arm. Tears immediately began to form in her eyes as memories flooded back.

_"No momma" The 11 year old cried._

_"Don't touch her or I'll get you too" A gruff voice hissed_

Gabriella was brought back to earth by her mom shaking her shoulder. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Memories" Said Gabriella.

Maria put her arms around her only daughter and rocked her back and forth. It was hard for her as well. She had to be strong for Gabriella when inside all she felt like doing was breaking down and hiding from the world. Maria closed her eyes, afraid that the tears would spill over if she kept them open. Maria knew that the only cure for the bad memories was a good movie that they could both loose themselves in.

"I got you a little present earlier" Said Maria wiping the tears from Gabriella's eyes.

"Really you shouldn't have" Said Gabriella

"You don't know what it is yet, you might hate it" Said Maria.

"I know I won't" Smiled Gabriella.

Maria walked over to her bag and pulled out a DVD. She held it out to Gabriella. Gabriella gasped and flung herself at her mother.

"You got it for me!" She exclaimed.

"Yep" Her mother smiled, she had taken Gabriella to see JUNO at the cinema and ever since, Gabriella had been waiting for the movie to come out on DVD.

"You know how much I loved this movie" Exclaimed Gabriella, running over to the television and putting the DVD in.

Two hours later Gabriella was a lot calmer than before. Her heart rate had returned to normal and she wasn't feeling on the verge of tears.

"That movie is even better than I remember" Said Gabriella, getting up to get a drink.

"You'll have it memorised by next week" Grinned Maria, "How many times did you go and see it at the cinema? 20?"

"No" Said Gabriella, feigning shock, "It was only 10 thank you very much"

Maria laughed at her daughter. It was good to see the smile back on her face after her little trip down memory lane.

**A/N : Three reviews for the last chapter! Please Please Please Review Guys! Thank you so much to those who do review! Izzy xx**


	10. Childs Play

**A/N: Okay, thanks to Amanda Bridget who went through and reviewed every single chapter! You are ace! Sorry it has been so long since the last chapter I'm not sure what to do with the length of this story, whether to leave it at about 15 chapters or carry it on. I enjoy writing it but do people enjoy reading it? Please Review Izzy xx**

Troy and Gabriella were sat in the park watching all the small children running around. Gabriella looked over at Troy and saw he was lost in thought. Lost in thoughts of Mia, she thought.

"Hey, Wildcat!" Gabriella shouted.

Troy jumped and came back to earth with a jolt.

"Sorry, zoned out for a minute. I was just thinking-"

"Oooh, did it hurt?" Asked Gabriella in mock concern.

"Very funny" Scoffed Troy, " As I was saying, I was just thinking about how nice it would be to be a child again. They all appear to be care free, so happy and not a care in the world. I don't think I'd like to go back too far, maybe around twelve or thirteen. How about you?"

Gabriella 's inside gave a lurch. She would certainly not like to go back to being twelve, that's for sure.

"I don't know. I quite like the age I am now." said Gabriella lying back on the grass.

Troy stood up and leaned over her. "Whether or not you like being the age you are now, for today we are going to let go and be young again. We are going to run, jump and have fun. We will squeal like ten year olds, laugh like twelve year olds and even cry like two year olds if we feel like it. How's that?"

Gabriella smiled; this was one of the many things she really loved about her best friend. He always knew the right thing to do to cheer her up.

"Sounds good to me" Gabriella smiled, accepting the hand Troy held out for her.

Troy pulled Gabriella up off the ground and she immediately pulled him back down, laughing.

"Oh that's not funny" Troy said, scrambling to his feet and chasing after Gabriella who had run off across the field. Gabriella ran past the kiddies play park, past the kiosk selling ice-cream and came to a holt by the edge of the kiddies paddling pool.

"Bad place to stop, missy" Said Troy running towards her arms outstretched.

"Oh yeah?" Gabriella asked stepping to the side just as Troy reached her. This caused Troy to fly past her, right into the pool of cold water.

Gabriella stood on the side of the pool watching her best friend struggle with the prospect of getting up. Every time he managed to clamber to his feet he would slip and fall back down again.

"I'm going to get you so wet, Montez" Said Troy when he'd finally managed to climb out of the pool.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Gabriella again, "You have to catch me first." And with that she began to run again.

Troy looked around for something to get Gabriella wet with. Then he spotted an old couple out for a walk. He had an idea.

"Excuse me?" He asked the old lady, who was carrying a water bottle. "I'm really thirsty and I was wondering if I could have a bit of water?"

The old lady, who had a bottle of water in each hand and at least three more visible in her wicker basket, looked at Troy as if he was mad.

"Okay" She said, uncertainly.

"Thank you, you're a life saver" Troy said, wringing her hand and giving the old couple the famous Bolton grin. That smile could melt even a heart of ice.

The couple watched the handsome boy jogging off down the field.

"Oh look, how sweet. That must be his girlfriend" Said the old lady to her husband. "He's giving her some water to- oh my lord. No he's not. He has just poured the whole bottle of water over that poor girl's head"

The old man laughed and took his wife by the arm. "Come on Ethel, they're probably just messing about."

"Of course Ernest" Said Ethel, smiling up at her husband.

Meanwhile Gabriella was spluttering with indignation as her best friend stood with his arms crossed in a gesture of triumph.

"How the hell did you sneak up so quietly?" Asked Gabriella. "I just bent down to tie my sneaker and you poured the bottle of water over me, just like that."

"It's one of my many talents" Said Troy slipping his arms around Gabriella's waist. "You know you love me" He beamed at her and Gabriella felt her heart melt. She just smiled.

"Okay, truce?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. "Do you want to get an ice cream? All that running tired me out and made me hot"

You don't need running to make you hot, thought Troy. Then he mentally shook himself. What was he thinking? This was his best friend he was thinking about. What about Mia? He liked Mia, a lot!

"What flavour?" Gabriella asked as they approached the kiosk.

Troy noticed that she was breathing heavier than normal and there was a slight wheeze on her chest.

"Gabriella do you have your inhaler? You're wheezing" Troy said.

"Yes – hang – on" Gabriella said, her breathing now even heavier and the wheeze even more prominent. Gabriella pulled her inhaler out and took it. Her breathing eased and she smiled again, "Now where were we? Oh yeah, ice cream. What flavour Troy?"

"Guess" Said Troy, grinning at Gabriella.

"Strawberry with peanut butter sauce?" Gabriella asked.

"Got it in one, your good Brie!" Troy said.

"I know" Said Gabriella to Troy, then noticing they were at the front of the queue she turned to the ice cream man **(what are they called?)** "Two large strawberry ice creams with peanut butter sauce please"

Gabriella vaguely recognised the boy behind the counter from her English class. He smiled flirtatiously at her, winking slightly. Gabriella smiled back, he was cute and Troy was with Mia.

"That's 4 please" He asked **(I am English and so don't really know about dollars so sorry if that's a bit wrong!)**

Gabriella handed over the money and took her ice creams and receipt, looking down she noticed something scrawled on the back of the receipt. It was the boys name and number, Dale.

"What's on that receipt?" Troy asked.

"Nothing" Gabriella said, hastily stuffing the receipt out of sight. She knew that Troy wouldn't approve, he was like that. "Wanna come back to mine and watch movies?"

"Yeah, love to" Said Troy, linking his arm through hers like a small child.

Forty minutes later the two seventeen year olds were snuggled up on the couch watching 'The Wild Thornberry's Movie'. It got to the song 'Father and Daughter' and Gabriella found herself welling up.

"You okay?" Troy whispered.

"Yeah" Said Gabriella, wiping her eyes.

"Good" Said Troy, stroking her hair.

When the movie ended Troy went to sit up but then noticed Gabriella was sound asleep, her head on his lap. He didn't want to disturb her so he left her. After a while he found his eyelids were becoming heavy and his mid was becoming fuzzy…

_He was in school. But it was empty. No. Gabriella was on stage and she was singing, alone. _

_**Kiss me**_

_**Beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Kiss me** _

_Troy is running, running fast up the aisle, he's climbing on stage, he's sweeping Gabriella up in his arms, he's moving closer, their nose's are touching, any minute now…_

"Troy? Are you awake honey?" A voice that is vaguely familiar drifts into his subconscious. He opened one eye to find Maria Montez bending over him.

"Hey" he mumbled sleepily.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but I thought I'd let you know that I've phoned your mother and it's okay for you to stay here tonight, seeing as it's past eleven and I know you and Gabriella will be responsible. Can you carry Gabriella up to her room?"

"Yes, of course" Troy was shocked. It had been just past five when the movie had ended, so that meant he had been asleep for almost six hours.

"The guest room is being redecorated and the spare bedding is in the attic. Are you okay to share with Gabriella? I know you are both responsible young adults" Maria smiled. "Anyway, Gabs told me you have a girlfriend."

"Yes Mrs Montez, of course" Troy smiled, for some reason at the mention of sharing a bed with Gabriella his stomach had made a funny jolt.

"Night night then" Said Maria, as Troy carried Gabriella up the stairs.

Troy carefully pulled back the covers and led Gabriella in bed. He then went to the second draw down, knowing he would find a collection of his own clothes badly hidden beneath Gabriella's pyjamas.

"Mmmm" Gabriella stirred and looked around. "Troy?"

"I'm here" Troy said, coming out of the en-suite in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts.

Gabriella went from incredibly sleepy to wide awake in 0.1 of a second. The sight of Troy shirtless was enough to insight any girl from slumber. Those perfectly toned abs and that gorgeous six pack, enough to drive any female wild.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Your mom woke me about ten minutes ago and told me I was staying here, the guest room was being redecorated and the spare bedding was in the loft, so therefore I'm in with you tonight" Said Troy, climbing in to bed and snuggling down next to Gabriella.

"Okay" Said Gabriella, snuggling into the boy of her dreams. If only we were like this due to love, thought Gabriella.

"You tired?" Asked Troy

"Not anymore" Said Gabriella, thinking of the gorgeously toned body she was snuggling up to.

"Me neither" Said Troy. "Wanna talk?"

"Yeah, how's Mia?" Said Gabriella, asking the question that was bound to come up one way or another.

"Fine" Said Troy "We kissed for the first time yesterday, hang on, no Thursday" Troy said, looking at the clock and seeing it was 12.01.

"Oh, that's nice" Said Gabriella, it wasn't nice at all. It was bloody awful. She didn't want to know about the wicked witch of East High and her prince Charming kissing. She would rather stick hot needles in her eyes than listen to story's about those two kissing, thank you very much.

"Anyway, what about that boy at the park, you looked pretty cosy" Said Troy, nudging Gabriella in the side with his elbow.

"He's in my English class, Dale his name is" Gabriella said.

"Dale Winters?" Asked Troy

"Yeah, that's him"

"He plays water polo" Said Troy disgustedly.

"So?" Gabriella asked.

"Water polo, Gabriella" Said Troy, exasperatedly.

"He had nice eyes" Said Gabriella.

"Hopefully he has two" Said Troy.

"Very Funny" Said Gabriella poking him in the side. "I'm going to get changed, I'm uncomfortable"

A few minutes later Gabriella emerged wearing a pair of Troy's basketball shorts and one of his old basketball t-shirts.

"Nice clothes" Troy said, smirking.

"Thanks" Said Gabriella getting back into bed "They're really comfy" Gabriella tried and failed to conceal a big yawn. But it didn't fool Troy.

"Bed, little girly" Said Troy tucking the covers around his friend and giving her a kiss on the forehead. He turned over and was asleep in minutes.

About an hour later Troy awoke to find Gabriella sat bolt upright with a terrified look on her face. He was confused until he heard a giant thunder clap break through the silence of the night. Troy knew that one of Gabriella's fears was thunder.

"Come here Brie" He said, pulling her down and snuggling into her. He felt wetness on his chest and realised Gabriella was crying. "Shhh, baby, its okay" He soothed.

Gabriella snuggled further into Troy's chest and wished for the second time that night that Troy knew how she felt about him. She was in love, she wanted to shout it from the rooftops, exclaim it to the world. But she couldn't. The boy, with whom she was in love, didn't love her back. He never has and he never will.

**A/N: Okay, 10 reviews and I'll update, so please review! Izzy x**


	11. Graveyard

**A/N : Hello, sorry I haven't updated for so long, I've been on holiday and haven't had access to a computer! I didn't get my 10 reviews but I'm updating anyway, a big thank you to those who did review! **

**Warning: This chapter contains content that is not pleasant to read, it contains abuse and swearing. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING!**

Gabriella was awoken by the sound of her own sobs.

"Shh, honey it's okay" Said Troy, his arms around her waist. "What's the matter?"

"Not today.." Gabriella moaned looking at her calendar. "Please not today!"

"What's wrong with today?" Troy asked, confused.

Gabriella opened her eyes and realised that it was not her mother soothing her, but the boy of her dreams. She gulped. She could not have just said that. To TROY! The one person she cared about most in the world.

"Nothing" Gabriella mumbled, "I was still in my dream"

"Are you sure?" Troy asked, he was sure he had seen her open her eyes and look at the calendar.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Gabriella said with a forced smile. "I have to get ready for school now so I think you should go."

"But Brie, it's Saturday.." Said Troy, his voice trailing off at the look on Gabriella's face. "But I guess I better be going anyway. My mom probably wants me home"

"Okay, thanks for staying with me Troy" Whispered Gabriella "I love you" She added as she heard his footsteps fade on the stairs.

Gabriella turned and looked at the calendar. There it was. That dreaded date. October 20th.

Gabriella got dressed and made her way downstairs and out of the house, only pausing to scribble a quick note to her mom. You know where I am, back later. G x. She turned left out of her house and started along the pavement, deep in thought about where she was going. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the car pull up beside her.

"Hey Gabriella, where you off to?" Asked Mia, rolling down the window and leaning out to talk to Gabriella.

"Oh, just for a walk" Gabriella lied.

"Oh, I was going to the park. Do you want to come?"

Gabriella just stared. Why was Mia being so nice to her all of a sudden? Was she trying to get inside her head and play games or was she actually being nice?

"Sorry, I just remembered, I promised mom I would only be ten minutes. Thanks for the offer though." Gabriella flashed an extremely fake smile at the redhead and turned to walk away.

"Another time then" Called Mia, glaring at Gabriella's back.

Gabriella quickened her pace as she rounded the corner, the only thing worse than having to face the day at all was having to face a certain redhead who Troy was so whole heartedly in love with. As Gabriella came to the end of the road a familiar gate came into sight, a big black wrought iron gate with two words in gold letters above it. Redgrove Cemetery. A familiar lump began to form in Gabriella's throat as she approached the golden archway, it was at the cemetery that her whole life had been buried. Her laughter and happiness had been buried along with that small blue casket only five years ago.

As Gabriella approached a polished black headstone the tears began to fall freely in rivulets down her golden cheeks. A small sob rose in her throat as she sat down and just stared at the words engraved on the black marble.

_Carlos Jose Montez_

_A loving brother, son and friend._

_Much loved and sorely missed._

_October 20th 1995-June 27th 2003_

There he was, her brother, her friend. And he was gone. Gabriella ran her fingers over the silver lettering on the stone and let her tears fall freely. She remember how he could never pronounce his g's, always calling her 'abriella. A small chuckle escaped from amidst the sobs but this just made Gabriella sad again, thinking of the way Carlos' face always used to light up when he laughed. The way he used to get the hiccups if he didn't control his laughing, the way Gabriella couldn't help laughing at his silly puppy dog eyes even if she was trying her best to tell him off.

Gabriella smiled through her tears and picked up the little teddy she'd brought with her to place by the headstone. Every year on Carlos' birthday Gabriella brought him a teddy, just to remind him that she was still thinking about him.

"Hey Boo, how're things going with you? Me and Mama are fine, we get a little sad every now and then but then I look up into the stars and realise that you wouldn't want us to be sad. You'd want us to be happy, even if we can't do it with you. I hope you're happy, Boo" Gabriella finished and burst into fresh sobs. The thought of her baby brother was so overwhelming.

"Gabriella?" A voice said from above her.

Gabriella looked up and choked with shock. Standing above her was Troy, his eyes full of concern.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Gabriella gasped, trying to control the sobs in her voice. "Did you follow me?"

"No, of course not. I was here visiting my grandmother and noticed a girl crying. I thought I'd go and see if she was alright and when I got closer I saw it was you. Why are you-" Troy started to ask but then the headstone caught his eye and stopped dead. "Oh my god! Was he your-" He gestured towards the headstone.

Gabriella nodded, realising she would have to tell Troy the whole story.

"Sharpay told me about you waking up hysterical after a dream. She said it was about being in hospital, but it wasn't was it?" Troy asked, putting two and two together.

Gabriella shook her head. "Did you ever wonder why I never talked about my father?"

"Yeah, but I just assumed he died and it was a painful subject."

"Well, he did die but it wasn't in the way most people do." Gabriella started.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Troy said, sitting down and putting an arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"No, I have to tell someone before I go insane. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else" Gabriella looked at Troy with such pain and hurt in her eyes that it was all Troy could do to stop himself crying.

"I promise" Said Troy.

So Gabriella started to tell Troy everything.

"It started when I was twelve…

_ Flashback_

_"What do you want you filthy slut?" Shouted Jose Montez, pointing at his twelve year old daughter and spitting. "Come here" _

_Gabriella tried to back away but rough hands grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out of the bath and into her parent's bedroom. Her father, the man whom she was meant to love and admire then proceeded to do things which are so terrible, so unimaginable that when an eight year old boy wandered into the room rubbing sleep from his eyes he didn't really understand._

_"Daddy?" Carlos mumbled._

_Jose whipped round, a look of complete shock and horror on his face and before he could control himself he lashed out and caught the small boy around the face with his hand. Gabriella watched in horror as her little brother started to fall backwards; she started to run across the room towards him but couldn't get there in time. The small boy fell to the ground, hitting his head hard on the table on the way. The nothing. No cries, no shouts of pain. Just a beautiful boy, still, on the floor._

At this point Gabriella broke down completely and it was at least five minutes before Troy could calm her down enough for her to speak again.

"Don't go on, if you don't want to." Troy soothed.

"I have to, I have to tell someone, I haven't spoken about it for so long. I need to let it out" Gabriella sobbed.

"Okay then, go on."

_Jose ran over to his son and tried to shake him awake._

_"Come on son" _

_Tears started to pour down Gabriella's cheeks as she watched her father, whom she disliked so much, go to pieces over the body of his pride and joy. His son. _

_Jose called 911 and when the men arrived span them a tale of how Carlos had been running and tripped at the top of the stairs, hitting his head on the table at the bottom. The paramedics seemed to believe him, Carlos was still alive but barely. _

_At the hospital Maria and Jose sat in silence as the doctor told them that their son had not survived the night. Gabriella thought that there had been enough tears cried that night to fill an ocean. _

_The next day, back at home, Jose came into Gabriella's room when Maria was out seeing her parents. _

_"You do know this is your fault, don't you?" He growled, pinning his daughter to the bed by her wrists. "Tell me you know that it's your fault Carlos is dead!"_

_"Yes Daddy" A young Gabriella sobbed, her stomach throbbing in pain where Jose was using his knee to stop the young girl from struggling. _

_"If you hadn't been such a dirty little slut I wouldn't have turned around so quickly. Got it?" _

_"Yes Daddy" Wept Gabriella._

_"And if anyone asks, he was running to see you in your room when he tripped over your shoe at the top of the stairs. Right?" _

_"Yes Daddy" _

_"Good, now it's time for a bath." Jose said, picking his daughter up and carrying her into the bathroom where he did things to her that are too ghastly to imagine._

_Three weeks later, Maria was sat on the sofa watching television with Gabriella, she put her arm around her and felt Gabriella wince. _

_"What is it, honey?" _

_"Nothing" Gabriella replied, not looking her mother in the eye._

_"No, tell me" Maria said. _

_"It's nothing" Gabriella insisted, moving further away from her mother. _

_Maria took hold of Gabriella's shirt, lifted it and gasped. There on the young girl's stomach were several bruises. _

_"What's this?" Maria asked._

_"I fell." Gabriella whispered. "When I was playing with Lizzie in the park yesterday" _

_Jose walked into the room, "Hello ladies, how's it going?" _

_"Have you seen this?" Maria asked her husband. _

_"What?" Jose replied. _

_Maria lifted up Gabriella's top to show her father the bruises on her abdomen. A look of pure anger and loathing crossed Jose's deep brown eyes as he looked at Gabriella. _

_"No, kids bruise easily. Gabriella probably fell while playing. Right princess?" _

_Gabriella nodded, keeping her head down. She knew she was in for it later. _

_"What did you go and show your mother for, you stupid little girl?" Jose said, shaking Gabriella roughly. _

_"I didn't mean to. She saw me wince when she hugged me and pulled up my top. I didn't tell her anything, honest." _

_"Good. You know nobody will believe a dirty little slag like you don't you? You know I'll just tell them you're lying. And nobody will ever believe you." Jose spat at Gabriella. _

_Gabriella just nodded. There were no words to describe the fear and anger coursing through her veins. She wanted to hit her father; this wasn't what fathers were meant to do. They were meant to love and protect their daughters, they were meant to show them respect, not tear it all away from them. _

_The abuse carried on for six months, right past Gabriella's thirteenth birthday. Gabriella became more and more excluded. She would spend a lot of time in her room and only see her 'friends' if she had to. Maria became more and more worried about her daughter, but even she could not predict what she would find when she popped home from work to pick up a book she had forgotten. _

_Maria opened the front door and ran up the stairs, her mind was on a big meeting she was meant to be at in half an hour. Not on the sounds coming from her bedroom, as she approached the room she became aware of what sounded like muffled cries and shouts coming from within. _

_"Shut up" Came the voice of her husband "Shut it or I'll do it harder" _

_Maria pushed the bedroom door open as quietly as she could; peering round the door she was almost sick in horror. There on the bed was her small daughter and kneeling over her was her husband. He was touching her, touching her in places that a father should never touch a daughter and Gabriella was crying, crying in fear and pain. _

_"What are you doing?" Maria cried, tears starting to pour from her eyes. _

_Jose jumped and swivelled around. As quick as a flash he reached under the bed and pulled something out. Before Maria knew what was happening she was staring down the barrel of a gun and the man whom she was supposed to love had his finger on the trigger. _

_"No" she whimpered, her mouth going suddenly dry. _

_"Move and I'll shoot" Jose growled. _

_"Why?" asked Maria. _

_"I'll give you to five, if you are not on the bed by the time I reach five then I'll shoot you first and then the kid. Move" This last word was a shout. _

_Maria could only think of one thing, getting to the bed and saving Gabriella. She started to slowly back towards the bed. _

_"Five, four.." _

_Gabriella looked at her mother and silently begged her not to do anything stupid or rash. _

_"Three, two.." _

_Maria moved, she lunged towards Jose arms outstretched. Jose fired! He was aiming for the chest but Maria moved and he got her in the arm. She collapsed in a heap of pain and shock._

_No momma" The 13 year old cried._

_"Don't touch her or I'll get you too" Jose hissed. _

_"I hate you, you're an evil bastard" Gabriella yelled, rage consuming her entire body. She ran towards the man she had once loved and could think of nothing more than getting the gun and shooting him. He had killed her little brother and had now shot her mother. There was nothing Gabriella wanted to see more than this man feel the pain that he had caused for his family. Gabriella ran and jumped on his back, seizing the hand with the gun and forcing it backwards, forcing Jose to drop the weapon. She leaped off his back and seized the gun, pointing it directly at her father's head. _

_"Now, princess, you don't want to do that" Jose said, the fear in his voice reaching fever pitch, "I've been a friend to you" _

_"Friends don't do that" Gabriella whispered. _

_"You can't get away from the fact that I am your father." _

_"Fathers don't make their little girls lie for them, touch them and fathers certainly don't kill their sons." _

_"As soon as I get that gun back I will shoot both you and your mother, now hand it over" Jose yelled._

_"No, I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that." Gabriella said, perfectly calmly. The maturity of Gabriella's tone of voice and choice of words was way beyond that of a normal thirteen year old. But then again Gabriella had been through way more than your average thirteen year old. _

_"Give me the gun" Said Jose, through gritted teeth. _

_"Goodnight Daddy" Said Gabriella. She pulled the trigger._

Seventeen year old Gabriella buried her head in Troy and sobbed. She sobbed until she could cry no more. She had never told anyone any of this before, ever. It felt good to tell the one boy she loved most in the world her biggest secret.

"So that was it?" Troy asked "He died"

"No, not right away. I shot him in the stomach, he was unconscious and I called 911. He died in the hospital. And do you know what that sick bastard had been doing?" Gabriella asked.

"No, what?"

"Filming it" Gabriella said. Troy gasped, he understood that Jose hadn't been trying to film his own shooting, but he had been trying to film himself doing things to Gabriella.

"In the end it back fired on him. Not only did the tape capture what he had been doing before mom walked in but everything afterwards as well. He was one sick bastard. I still have scars from where I got so depressed I tried to cut myself with his razor."

Troy just pulled Gabriella closer to him. Never in a million years had he imagined what his best friend had been through before he had met her. He didn't want to imagine what it must have been like for Gabriella having the one man that was supposed to love and support her through everything turn into such an evil man.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Asked Troy, rubbing his hand over Gabriella's hair.

"What? It's a bit of a party pooper, 'hi I'm Gabriella. By the way I killed my dad.' Probably not the best way to introduce myself!" Gabriella snapped. "Also, I don't think I can tell people until I 110 trust them."

"Yeah, I understand. But Gabriella listen to me, whatever you have been through, whatever you go through, just remember that I will always be there for you. No matter what." Troy said.

"Thank you Troy, you have no idea what that means to me." Gabriella smiled up at Troy and he beamed back.

**A/N: Right, there are two choices now. **

**A) I can do 1/2 more chapters.**

**B) Or I can do 5/6 more chapters! **

**I will go on majority vote! Please Please Review! Izzy x**


	12. I youtubed you

**Heya, majority said 5/6 so that's what you'll get ) The updates may be a bit slower though, I'm about to go into year 11, that means GCSEs, argh! ( Here's the next chapter, read and review. And please comment on the two potential stories at the bottom. Izzy **

Troy and Gabriella walked slowly back to Gabriella's house, talking non stop. Gabriella had calmed down a bit and was now capable of normal speech.

"It was so weird for the first few months. The police investigated but there was enough physical evidence to reassure them that my story was true." Gabriella said.

"What about your mom, how did she take it?" Asked Troy tentatively.

"Well, she was upset, obviously. But once she'd calmed down she believed me." Gabriella looked down at her hands, tears once more appearing in her deep brown eyes.

"What's the matter, Brie?" Troy asked

Gabriella stopped walking and turned to face Troy, "I've never ever told anyone about this. I've never spoken to anyone about any of it. They tried to get me to go see a shrink but I couldn't face thinking about it, let alone telling some stranger about it. Then, telling you it's just brought it all back up to the surface again and…" Gabriella couldn't go on, she stood on the sidewalk, tears pouring down her face. Troy pulled her close.

"Just remember, that if you ever want to talk, cry or just sit, I am always here for you." He whispered, stroking the back of her hair.

"Thank you Troy" Gabriella said.

Troy looked down at the girl in his arms. She looked so small, so frail. He couldn't believe that a father could ever do that to his daughter, especially not someone as lovely as Gabriella. He watched the way her chest heaved with sobs, the way salty tears clung to her eyelashes before running in rivulets down her perfect face. He took her gently by the chin and turned her face up towards his. He was getting nearer and nearer, he could see each individual tear drop on her eyelashes. He could feel her ragged breath on his face…

bring bring

Troy and Gabriella jumped as the sound of Troy's mobile interrupted them.

"Hello?" Troy asked.

"Oh, hi Mia."

"No, you're not interrupting anything" Said Troy, offhandedly.

"Yeah, see you at five. Bye"

"Is everything okay?" Asked Gabriella.

"Yeah" Smiled Troy, pulling his best friend close again.

"I better get home. I told mama I'd be back by five" Said Gabriella pulling away.

"Okay, call me if you need to" Said Troy, turning to walk down the street.

"Troy.." Gabriella called after Troy's retreating head.

"Yes?"

"Nothing" Said Gabriella.

Troy smiled and waved as he walked down the street.

'I love you' Gabriella mouthed at his retreating back.

"Gabriella?" Asked a vaguely familiar voice.

Gabriella rolled over in her sleep, she didn't want to wake up. She wanted to go back into the dream she'd been having about cheese and bananas.

"Go away" She mumbled without opening her eyes.

"That's a nice way to treat your best friend in the world" Exclaimed the voice.

Gabriella noted that it was very nice voice. Kind of rough but smooth as silk at the same time, sweet yet still incredibly sexy. She opened one eye and saw two blue eyes smiling down at her.

"Troysie?" She asked, using the pet name she hadn't used for years.

"Yes Gabby, it's me" Said Troy grinning. He sat down on the edge of her bed and poked a finger into her side.

Gabriella squealed and shot out of bed, hitting Troy in the face as she jumped.

"Ouch" Troy exclaimed, holding his stinging nose.

"Serves you right" Said Gabriella, "If you will hit people when they are still half asleep, expect a quick reaction. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was going to see if you wanted a ride to school but when I arrived your mom told me you were still asleep. That's unlike you"

The school had been closed for a half day due to heating work so the students didn't go in until 12.30.

"Why what time is it?" Asked Gabriella, squinting at her wall clock. "Mom borrowed my bedside clock and I can't see my wall one without my glasses or contacts."

"11.05" Said Troy, handing Gabriella her glasses off the bedside table.

"Wow" Said Gabriella, the latest she'd ever slept was 9.30; she was naturally an early riser.

"Well, I was going to see if you wanted to head out to 'Betty's Diner' for some lunch, but I guess in your case it would be breakfast" Said Troy, laughing.

"Yeah okay, give me fifteen minutes to get dressed" Said Gabriella clambering out of bed, Troy's mouth dropped when he saw her. Then she remembered, she'd been so tired when she'd climbed into bed last night she hadn't bothered to put bed clothes on, she was just in her bra and panties. Gabriella dived back under the covers a blush rising on her pretty cheeks.

"I'm gonna wait downstairs" Mumbled Troy as he backed out the room. I never knew my best friend had such a hot body, thought Troy as he walked down the stairs. Then he mentally shook himself, he was with Mia, not Gabriella.

Gabriella appeared ten minutes later with her long brown hair curling naturally down her back, minimal makeup on and dressed in a pretty white top with black lace around the top and black skinny jeans with gold flats.

"Ready" She said as she flew into the room. She was shocked to see the whole gang sat around on her sofas, Sharpay was sat next to Chad, Taylor next to Ryan, Mia in the armchair and Troy perched on the arm of Mia's chair. "Oh, hi"

"Hey, Troy why the hell did you not tell Gabriella that we were all here. It is obvious from the look on her face that she was not expecting us." Sharpay scolded Troy.

"It never came up" Said Troy, shrugging.

"What do you mean 'It never came up' how do you forget to tell someone that there is" –she did a quick head count- "five people waiting in her living room. You really are a doofus."

The rest of the gang laughed at Sharpay as Troy looked sheepish.

"Never mind guys," Said Gabriella, picking up her school bag and flinging it over her shoulder "Let's go eat."

The six friends left the house and piled into two cars. Troy, Mia and Gabriella in one and Chad, Sharpay, Ryan and Chad in another.

Ten minutes later they all piled into a booth at 'Betty's Diner'.

Emilee, the friendly waitress that served them every time they went into Betty's bustled up and poised, pen on paper, ready to take their orders.

"So, Chad, it'll be a double cheeseburger with extra cheese and large fries?" Emilee smiled.

"Got it in one" Smiled Chad, passing his menu to Sharpay who was sat next to him.

"Sharpay?" Asked Emilee.

"Just water and a bagel please. I ate before we came out." Sharpay replied.

"Okay, Troy?"

The ordering went on like until everyone had placed their orders. Then the conversation turned to the annual talent show held every year at EHS.

"Gabriella, you doing anything this year?" asked Troy.

"No, I can't sing or dance" Chuckled Gabriella.

"What??" Gasped five voices at once.

"What?" Replied Gabriella, confused.

"It's a common fact that you are the best female singer in the school." Said Sharpay.

"What are you talking about? When have you heard me sing?"

"I youtubed you and put it on the school website." Said Chad, a goofy grin appearing on his face.

"You better run before this milkshake finds itself over your precious 'fro" Growled Gabriella and the rest of the gang rolled around laughing.

**A/N: thanks for reading, now that little button has your name all over it! REVIEW! Now, I have two ideas for stories, can you tell me which one you would prefer me to do next and why! Thank you!**

**Teen Idol: My way!**

**Maddy is amazed when she lands the lead role in the biggest chick flick since 'Mean Girls', but this doesn't come close to what she feels when she finds out who her leading man is to be. Will love blossom on set or will a jealous colleague ruin everything? ZacEfronOC**

**Good Girl**

**Gabriella has always got her homework in on time, never late to lessons, always top of the class. Her and her steady boyfriend are happily in love, so what happens when two becomes three? Troyella, pregnancy theme.**


	13. Shoot For The Stars

**A/N: Sorry for the astronomical wait! Right thanks for the reviews! Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING!**

**Shoot For The Stars**

When Gabriella had chased Chad around the whole diner, including the rather large car park, she flopped back down in her seat panting. "When I get my hands on that little-"

"Language Timothy" Panted Chad flopping down beside his best friend and putting on an extremely bad English accent.

"What in the name of Eleanor Roosevelt possessed you to 'youtube' me?" Gabriella growled, tying her hand in knots in her lap.

"I was bored" Chad shrugged, "I've done it to all my friends. If you type in Sharpay's name you get a load of performances from Lava Springs' talent show. Type in wonder boy's name you get a load of amateur fan videos about basketball." Chad clapped a red faced Troy on the shoulder "Type in your name and you get two videos."

"Yes?" Prompted Gabriella.

"You get one of you in Los Angeles, you're in a talent show and are singing suddenly by Ashley Tisdale"

"I love that song!" Sharpay interrupted.

"And the second one is you in San Francisco. You're singing a song I don't recognise, I'm that girl. Something like that."

"I'm not that girl from Wicked the musical." Gabriella explained.

"Yeah, that's it" Said Chad.

"When did you do this?" Gabriella asked, her hands loosening slightly.

"About five months ago." Chad said, going slightly pink.

"And you've only just told us?" exploded Sharpay and Taylor in unison.

"I thought Gabriella had a right to tell us in her own time. But when she said about not being able to sing I couldn't contain myself any longer."

"You're not a bad person are you Chaddy?" Asked Gabriella ruffling Chad's hair affectionately.

"Nope" Grinned Chad.

"Anyway, that was like a different person. I don't sing any more. That was all in the past" Gabriella tried to explain.

"With a voice like that?" Chad exclaimed "You should be on American Idol, let alone a stupid school talent show"

"No!" Gabriella shouted. "I don't do that anymore. That's not me!"

Gabriella ran out of the diner and all the way home, bursting through the door of her house she ran all the way up the stairs tears blurring her vision. It wasn't fair, she was trying as hard as she could to get away from her previous life but it just seemed to come back and haunt her. There was no getting away from it. Singing had always been the thing she'd shared with her brother, every night she would sing him to sleep before standing and watching him drift off. He would smile when he was sad, laugh when he was crying and all this was because of Gabriella's singing. Gabriella hadn't sung a single note since her brother's death, not even singing along to her ipod.

Gabriella was pulled out of her reverie by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Gabriella called through her tears.

"Me, Troy" Called a soft voice back.

"Come in" Gabriella hiccoughed.

"Hey baby. What's wrong?" Troy sat down on the bed and pulled Gabriella close to him and when it was clear that Gabriella wasn't capable of speech he began to sing.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Gabriella sobbed harder at the sound of the lyrics; she knew that Troy would never truly be hers. She knew that in his heart he must love Mia.

When it was clear Gabriella's sobs were not letting up, Troy continued to sing.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday._

Gabriella's POV

I wish he meant that, I wish he loved me the way the lyrics say he does . the feel of his strong arms around me just feels so right. I love him so much, I just want to lie in his arms forever. But I can't, he has Mia.

No POV

Gabriella felt her eyes growing heavy gave in to the lull of sleep. Letting the sweet sounds of Troy's voice wash over her like the call of the ocean.

When Gabriella awoke she felt much better, her head had cleared and she knew what she had to do. She had to take control of her life, she couldn't be controlled by the past. And that started with the talent show.

Two days later Gabriella was sat on a park bench when she sensed someone walking towards her, she looked up and her heart sank. Mia was walking towards her looking annoyingly pretty.

"Hey Gabriella, can I have a word?"

"Yeah, go ahead" Said Gabriella a little coldly.

"It's about Troy." Gabriella's heart sank even lower, she did not want to hear about how much in love they were, she could not be doing with questions on how to please him.

"I think I'm going to break up with him" Mia was looking down at her lap and Gabriella could see that there were tears in her eyes. Gabriella's heart soared.

"Why?" She asked.

"He doesn't really love me. He never has, I think he fancied me but it was nothing more than physical attraction. He liked me but there was never that spark. At the beginning I was so attracted to him that I didn't see it, I blanked it out because I wanted to believe that he loved me. That we would be forever but it soon became clear that he was attracted to someone else. He never said anything or cheated on me but the way he acts when he's around this girl is different to anything I've ever seen. There's a grin that just doesn't leave his face. He's in love with you Gabriella, can't you see it?" Mia finished, the tears were dripping freely off her face now.

"What?" Gabriella was gob smacked, she hadn't been expecting that.

"He's in love with you. Always has been always will be." Mia said.

"I love him so much" Gabriella stated simply.

"Then go for it Gabriella, shoot for the stars. You deserve them." Mia gave Gabriella a little hug and turned to walk away.

"Mia?" Gabriella called after her retreating back.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" Mia smiled at Gabriella and in that moment Gabriella knew that they would be friends.

"Yes, I will shoot for the stars" Gabriella said to herself.

A/N: Well, this story's very nearly over. There's only one maybe two more chapters left. Thank you for reading. Please review. Izzy x


	14. Chad Saves The Day, Again

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZACHARY DAVID ALEXANDER EFRON!!  
****Now that I have that off my chest, on with the story.**

**A/N: Thank you to all the brilliant people who have reviewed the chapter! I love you all! There is only one more chapter to go on this story, so if you've had it on alerts but not reviewed then please do so, even if it's only one or two words! Love, Izzy.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing, unless you count a bigger than lifesize picture of Zac Efron!**

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and took a long hard look at herself. The hand that clutched the sheets of paper were sticky and she was breathing heavily. Gabriella opened her mouth and nothing happened.

"Come on, you can do this" She mumbled to herself, moving to look at the picture of herself and Carlos hanging on the wall by her bed. "I'll do it for you, Carlos" Gabriella whispered, wishing she was anywhere but here.

A few streets away Troy Bolton sat in his room reading the email he had just received from Mia:

_Dear Troy, I know you're not happy being with me, that's why I've chosen too end it before I fall any deeper. I know you're going to be sat in your room denying this so please don't, if you look deep in your heart you will realise that I'm right. Both you and I know that there is only one girl for you, and I'm not that girl. I know you loved me once but it soon became clear that you were in love with someone else; I hope you find happiness in this girl. I am not going to name her because I think you need to realise that for yourself. _

_All my Love, Mia xx_

Troy just stared at the words on the screen in front of him, he felt a kind of cold numbness flow over his body as the message sunk in. that's why I've chosen too end it, these seven words were spinning around his head like an out of control carousel. He'd never been dumped before; he's always been the one doing the dumping; now the tables had been turned. Anger and humiliation were coursing through his veins like water through a tap. How could she do this to him? He had never shown any inclination of loving any other girl had he? He didn't love any other girl; there was no one in this world that he cared for like that. But hang on, a picture started to swim into his mind. Himself and a brunette beauty sitting in a smelly hospital in England, himself and the same girl in the park not so long ago. And then he had it, he knew who he was in love with, who he had always loved. The shock of realization washed over Troy and he knew then that he had to do what he should have done years ago.

Gabriella sat alone in her room. A single tear rolled down her perfect cheek and onto her pink lips. Every time she tried to sing the pain of loosing her little brother just came flooding back, she used to sing to him every night before he fell asleep.

_Flashback_

_"Just one more song, hermana?" Mumbled Carlos sleepily._

_An eleven year old Gabriella Montez smiled and moved to kiss her little brother on the head. "Just one more cariño." Said and she began to sing._

_"Can I have the Mikey Bubble one?" Muttered Carlos, Gabriella could tell that sleep was very near to overcoming the small boy._

_"Do you mean Michael Bublé?" Chuckled Gabriella, rubbing the small boy's back as he turned over._

_"Mm" Came the sleepy reply._

_**Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm**_

_The sound that issued from the young girl's mouth was like nothing you've ever heard before, so sweet and caressing. Each note like a spoonful of your favourite Ben and Jerry's ice cream, like a swimming pool on an August day and the only people who'd ever really appreciated the talent Gabriella had been the people at school. Her parent's didn't know or care, whenever Gabriella was in a show she's say that she was staying around a friends. She couldn't let her parent's know because it was the one thing that her Dad didn't control, her singing. _

_End Flashback_

Gabriella came out of the memory with a cascade of tears rolling down her cheeks and onto her mouth. She thought longingly of the little boy with the chocolate brown eyes and her sobs deepened.

"Gabriella?" came a worried voice from the door.

Gabriella looked up to see Chad standing in the doorway, worry and pain written all over his handsome face. "Chad" Gabriella managed to mumble.

Chad moved to sit by Gabriella on the bed, wrapping her up in his strong arms."Shh, Gabstar, what's wrong honey?"

"N-no-nothing" Gabriella stuttered, not fooling anyone.

"Yeah, and Sharpay has just admitted she's as much in love with me as I am with her" Said Chad sarcastically.

For a moment Gabriella was stunned, she had been right about her best friend. He was in love with the ice princess. "You love Sharpay, I knew it!" Gasped Gabriella, forgetting her worries for a microsecond.

"Did I say that out loud?" Chad gasped, clasping a hand to his forehead. "What in the name of the Lord of all afros did I do that for?"

Gabriella chuckled through her renewed tears. "You are a doofus, Chaddy"

"Thank you" Chad beamed like he had just won the lottery. "Anyway Missy, no changing the subject, what's the matter? I swear if that Bolton boy has done anything to upset you then I will insert my knee where the whole of female population is dying to go." Chad finished off.

"But he's your best friend" Gabriella said.

"That won't stop be applying my knee to his boll-"

Gabriella cut Chad off, "It's not Troy."

"Oh good, I wasn't looking forward to explaining to Coach Bolton why I crippled his star player and son." Chad grinned.

"It's my brother" Gabriella said, tears reappearing in her eyes.

"Brother?" Chad asked as though he'd just be told that he'd aced a Biology test.

"Yeah, my brother, Carlos Montez." Gabriella whispered.

"I didn't know you had a brother" Said Chad.

"He died." Stated Gabriella simply.

Chad needed to know no more, he just took the small girl in his arms and waited for the tears to stop falling. He knew the pain would never go away but he also knew that Gabriella could and would be happy.

Two hours and several tubs of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream later Gabriella and Chad were laughing away like nothing was ever wrong.

"Chad?" Gabriella asked, biting her lip.

"Yes, 'O wonderful one" Said Chad, his eyes half closed.

"I'm going to enter the talent contest." Gabriella said, so quiet that Chad wasn't sure he's heard her right.

"Sorry?"

"I've decided I want to be in the talent contest" Gabriella said, slightly louder this time.

"That's brilliant Gabriella" Yelped Chad, leaping up from the sofa and engulfing Gabriella in a man sized hug. "What made you change your mind?"

"It was something Mia said to me" Gabriella said.

"As in the bitch that's going out with your man?" Said Chad

"That's the one, but she's not a bitch and Troy's not my man." Gabriella felt a ping in the region of her heart; she hoped that after the talent show all that would change. "Anyway, Mia's going to dump Troy." Gabriella added, offhandedly.

"What?" Chad gasped.

Gabriella smiled and recounted the conversation between herself and Mia.

"That's awesome. You can now claim your rightful man" Chad grinned.

Gabriella just smiled. Hopefully, she thought.

**A/N: Sorry for the second authors note, that I doubt anybody reads, but I just wanted to get something off my chest. My school is putting on the production of High School Musical and opening night is 22nd October, same day as HSM3 is released! How bogus is that?? I have to wait until the 25th to see it now! Oh my lordypops! Love, Izzy.x **


	15. Happy Ending?

**Okay, I know you all hate me for not updating for so long so I'll just get on with the story before I'm dodging flying knives or something.**

Gabriella stood backstage her pulse quickened and her hands sweaty. Tonight was the night of East High's annual talent show and the school had turned out in their thousands. No-one except Chad, Gabriella and her mom knew that she was there, especially not Troy. Gabriella's plan was to do two songs, well if she reached the final that was. One dedicated to her brother, and one describing her life, Gabriella knew that it would take all her strength to go through with it but she had to. There was nothing anyone could do to lessen the fear, only Gabriella could get over it, she remembered a conversation she'd had with her mother earlier that very day.

_"Gabriella, I want you to know that whatever happens tonight I'll be the proudest mom in Albuquerque, it doesn't matter if you come first or last you will have overcome your fear." Maria Montez pulled her daughter close and tried to stop the tears that threatened to spill over._

_"I know, mom" Gabriella said simply, "I love you" _

_"I love you too, honey" Maria whispered._

That had been the moment that Gabriella knew that she had to do it, she had to win this competition. Not for herself, but for Carlos.

"Thank you, Miss Evans, that was simply…sparkletastic" Gabriella heard Chad say from on stage, "Coming up after the interval we have a very special girl and some talented boys. See you in five."

Gabriella knew that she was first on after the break, beads of sweat began to appear on her forehead and her breath came in ragged jerks. There was no way she could do this, what if she was awful? What if Troy didn't feel the same way? If he didn't like her then…

"Gabstar?" Gabriella heard a familiar voice break through her thoughts.

"Chad, I can't do it. I'm going to be awful, I just know it. Everybody'll hate me!" Gabriella felt a single tear roll down her cheek and her voice caught in her throat.

"Oh Gabby," Chad said with a sigh, "you are probably the best singer I've ever heard in person. And you're super cute too, not to mention what you've been through the past few years. Not many people could go through and come out strong at the other end."

Gabriella smiled up at her best friend and it was then she knew she could do it. She could stand up to anyone that tried to stand in her way, she would be strong.

"Danforth, what are you doing? Interval ended three minutes ago!" Ms Darbus hissed at Chad who rolled his eyes and ran onto stage, "Oh yes, good luck Miss Montez"

Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. It was now or never.

"I hope you all had a refreshing break and welcome back. Up next is a very special girl who I believe is going to be a star." Chad walked off stage and turned to Gabriella, "Go for it!"

Gabriella walked out on stage and froze, the theatre was full. There was absolute silence, no one uttered a word.

Troy's POV

Is that Gabriella? No, it can't be. She said she had to stay and study for that test, she wouldn't lie to me. Whoever that girl is she is so beautiful, the way her curls fall down her back.

No POV

Gabriella took the microphone she was handed and started to speak into it. "Hey, most of you know me but for those who don't I'm Gabriella Montez. The song I am about to sing is for my brother, Carlos.."

A collectice whisper went through the theatre, brother? Gabriella had never mentioned having a brother.

"…he died when he was eight years old and this is for him."

The music started and Gabriella took a deep breath and began to sing,

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
she hides the bruises with the linen and lace oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Troy sat glued to his seat, Gabriella was singing about Carlos, she was talking about Carlos. Then he smiled, he knew that it would be good for Gabriella to let it out, to let people know about her brother. Sharpay leaned over to Troy and said; "Did you know about Carlos?"

"Yes, but I promised not to tell" Whispered Troy.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late

The whole audience was mesmerised, hardly breathing. The sounds of an angel washed over them and they were transfixed.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez" Troy whispered, low enough so that only he could hear it.

"Where are you going?" Hissed Sharpay a Troy stood up in his seat.

"To find the one I love." Troy stated simply.

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Gabriella finished the song and opened her damp eyes; tears were rolling down her cheeks. The whole audience was on their feet, many of them crying. Gabriella spotted Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Taylor and Ryan but no Troy. There was an empty seat next to Sharpay but Troy was not in sight. He left, thought Gabriella, distraught. He hated it so much he left. Gabriella turned and ran off stage and straight into the arms of the one and only Troy Bolton.

"T-Tr-Troy?" Sobbed Gabriella.

"Shh, what's the matter honey? Just listen to that audience they loved you, you were absoloutley amazing, I never knew you had a voice like that. So, why are you crying?"

"I thought you left, I thought you hated it." Gabriella sobbed harder.

"I'll never leave you, I love you." Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella looked up, shock written all over her face.

"I love you Gabriella, always have done always will. Do you know when I realised? That day we spent together in the park, it was amazing. I felt as thought nothing was wrong with the world, as long as you were with me." Troy stopped and looked down at the petite brunette in his arms. Thinking for the first time that she might not feel the same way, worry flooded over him.

"I love you too, Troy Bolton" Gabriella smiled and went up on tiptoes. As soon as their lips touched fireworks exploded within the pair, it was all Gabriella had ever dreamed and more.

"Well then, folks. It's been a brilliant show, if you'll just be patient while our judges confirm their decisions and then we'll have the two finalists up here to battle it out." Chad said from on stage and Troy and Gabriella broke apart, they'd kissed all the way through two acts.

"Oh, gross" Said Chad coming off stage just in time to catch the pair finish their kiss.

"Shut up, doofus. It's not like I caught you and Sharpay mid make-out in your back yard earlier or anything." Troy said, grinning at his best mate.

"I thought we agreed that we were never going to mention that to anyone." Said Chad through gritted teeth.

"Oh Em Gee!" Exclaimed Gabriella, detaching herself from Troy, "I have to go find Sharpay."

"You're not going anywhere, they're about to announce the results." Said Troy.

"Thanks for being a patient audience, the judges have come to a decision nd have decided that the two finalists are…" Chad paused dramatically, "Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans. Come on up and battle it out, girls."

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "What the f-" but she was cut off by Troy's lips on her own. "Well done babe, go for it."

Gabriella walked on stage to rounds of tumultuous applause.

"Gabriella, if you'd like to step to one side as Sharpay shows us her stuff."

Sharpay performed brilliantly, her dance moves were perfect and she sung in perfect tune.

"Thank you, Miss Evans, if you would like to step to the side. Gabby, take it away."

There was a blackout on stage and then a single spotlight fell on Gabriella and she began to sing.

Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told

I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Troy felt his heart twist in his chest, the voice washed over him and he knew that he wanted to be with this girl forever.

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyse

I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

The whole theatre erupted with cheers as Gabriella hit the high note, her voice had so much power and it was obvious to everybody in the hall that she really believed in what she was singing. The emotion in Gabriella's voice was evident, even from the very back row. As the music quietened and the mood change the theatre silenced.

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Gabriella finished and the theatre erupted once again, the whole audience was on their feet cheering and clapping.

"God Gabriella, you could have told us you were that awful!" Joked Chad, coming back on stage, "Give it up for our two finalists, Gabriella and Sharpay." The audience made even more noise. "Right, I have the result right here, and the winner is….Gabriella Montez."

The theatre erupted once again, Gabriella grinned and a tear slipped down her cheek once more. But this was a happy tear, a tear that told people that her dream had come true.

"Well done Gabriella" Squealed Sharpay, and Gabriella could tell that she was genuinely pleased for her.

"Thank you" Gabriella flew off stage and into the arms of Troy.

"Well don, baby. You were absolutely amazing, who knew I had such a talented girlfriend?"

"Sorry?" Sharpay said, stunned.

Troy and Gabriella just smiled at Sharpay.

"OH EM GEE!" Sharpay squealed pulling Gabriella into a hug, "it's about time!"

"What about you and a certain afro head?" Gabriella said, hands on her hips.

"Oh…well…"Sharpay broke off when Chad ran up and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Someone mention the almighty 'fro?" He asked, squeezing Sharpay tightly.

"Yeah, it happened earlier today." Sharpay said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm so happy for you" Squealed Gabriella.

"Why do girls always have to squeal?" Chad asked, rubbing his ears.

"Darling, you were amazing!" Maria Montez came bounding up to her daughter and pulled her into a huge hug. "As a treat you can have the whole gang round to stay tonight, I'm going to stay at Lucille's"

"Really?" Gabriella shrieked and when Maria nodded Gabriella threw her arms around her mother, "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Just be a bit sensible, all of you" Maria directed her gaze onto Troy, "And no funny business"

"No, ma'am." Troy said, completely sincerely.

Three hours later Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi and Zeke were lounged about in the Montez's living room.

"I can't believe your mom let us all stay over." Said Kelsi, smiling at Gabriella.

"I know, neither can I. Guys I want to tell you a story. About my brother." Gabriella looked over at Troy and he came and out an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, you can tell us anything" Sharpay said, reaching down for Gabriella's hand.

"Well, it started with my father…" Gabriella told them the whole story and when she'd finished she looked up from her lap where she'd been staring the whole time.

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all had tears in their eyes, but the fact that they were still there, they hadn't run away was enough for Gabriella.

"Oh Gabby," Gasped Taylor, pulling her friend into a hug. "If you ever want to talk, scream or just cry you know I'll be there for you. That goes for all of us, right guys?" Taylor turned to the other seven people in the room who all nodded profusely.

"Thanks guys, do you know what?"

"What?" Asked Zeke.

"You guys are the best friends in the world. I don't know what I'd do without you."

That set the girls off again; they all burst into tears and launched themselves on Gabriella in a big group hug.

Two hours later, Gabriella and Troy were snuggled up in Gabriella's bed. They'd left the rest of the group in the living room and had come up to Gabriella's bed to talk.

"I love you, Wildcat." Said Gabriella, sleepily.

"I love you too, superstar." Troy replied, pulling Gabriella even closer and kissing her on the forehead.

That was all Gabriella needed, for the first time in years Gabriella went to sleep with a smile playing on her lips.

**That's it! It's over, I think I'm actually going to cry! I've enjoyed writing this so much, it's been awesome! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you all mean so much to me. Please hit that big (new) green button and review for the last time. **

**Do people think I should do an epilogue or leave it at that?**

**Thank you again, Lot's of love Izzy. xx**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Warning – implied sex, nothing graphic. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

_20/05/2009_

Troy's hand moved lower, past Gabriella's belly button and on to her pants. As he began to undo the zip, Gabriella froze.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that. Ella, I'm so sorry, I was carried away in the heat of the moment." Troy sat up and looked at Gabriella, shock and fear in his eyes.

Gabriella had come so far in the past few months, the girls had been there throughout it all, Gabriella and Troy had been inseparable. Both having found themselves in numerous detentions for 'Public Displays of Affection', they could just not keep their hands of each other. However they had never gone anywhere near sex, until now.

"It's okay, Troy" Sighed Gabriella, pulling Troy close again. "I want you too, just go slowly and be gentle." Gabriella whispered in Troy's ear, turning him on greatly.

"I love you, El" Troy said, loosing control of any control he had left.

_12/12/2010_

"Hey, is Gabriella home?" Troy answered the door to a woman in her mid fifties.

"Yes, one moment" Troy walked into the apartment. People said they were crazy to move in together at the tender age of 19, but they knew it was the right thing to do. They were at the same college, Troy studying Journalism, a knee injury in his senior game having ruined the chances of becoming a basketball star and Gabriella studying medicine, she wanted to make a difference in the world.

"Hello?" Gabriella came to the door, a textbook in one hand and glasses perching on the end of her nose.

"Hello, errm, you probably don't remember me but I am…" The woman was interrupted by Gabriella dropping her textbook and throwing her arms around her.

"Grace??" Gabriella squealed so loudly that Troy came running.

When Gabriella had released Grace Willows, she beamed.

"So you remember me then?" Grace chuckled.

"Remember you? You were the best nurse I ever had, and I've had quite a few." Gabriella found herself with tears in her eyes. She'd last seen Grace two years ago, when she spent 5 weeks in hospital. She'd gone back to the hospital to find her but had found that she'd moved on, to another hospital. "Where'd you go?"

"I'm really sorry Gabriella but my son died, I had to move away to be with my family." Grace looked away, tears threatening to spill from her big blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, how did it happen?" Gabriella asked, not meaning to be nosy but genuinely interested.

"Car accident, a lorry pulled out of nowhere, there was no chance he could have survived. His wife came out alive, as well as their unborn baby. Abigail, Danny's wife, named her Daniela, after Daniel." The tears were falling thick and fast now.

Gabriella felt a lump rise in her own throat, even though she was away in California for college; she still went back to Albuquerque on June 27th to visit her brother. Her mother had been reluctant to let Gabriella move away but she was slowly getting used to the idea. Sharpay and Ryan were in NY with Taylor, so she didn't see them very often but Chad was in California with Troy and Gabriella, so he came around for tea at least once a week. Gabriella had come to think of Chad as an older brother, he protected her and looked after her. He even took her side when she and Troy fought, which wasn't very often.

"Would you like to come in?" Troy asked, offering Grace a tissue.

"Oh, yeah, come in" Gabriella opened the door wide and led Grace into the modern living room. "I don't know what loosing a child is like, but I know what loosing a brother is like. So if you want to talk, you know where I am."

"Thank you, that means a lot" Grace smiled through her tears.

From that day on, Gabriella and Grace became great friends.

* * *

_12/01/2018_

"Troy Bolton, we are NEVER having sex again" Gabriella screamed.

"It's okay dear," The elderly midwife whose nametag read Dorothy said, "It's a normal reaction, and it's not normally true. Now Gabriella, try not to push honey"

"I AM TRYING, YOU TRY HAVING TWO BRATS IN YOUR WOMB WHO WANT TO COME OUT NOW" Gabriella, who was usually very quiet, yelled.

"I have dear, I've had six children." The midwife said conversationally.

"AGHHH" Gabriella let out a squeal of pain and indignation.

"Why don't you step outside for a moment dear, get some fresh air." The midwife pushed Troy in the small of the back towards the door, he was slowly turning green.

"No, I have to stay-" But he was cut off.

"Stand outside the door, I'll call you if anything happens."

Troy walked out of the room, wiping a shaking hand across his forehead. When Gabriella had found out she was pregnant she hadn't been too happy. She loved kids, heck she worked in a children's hospital, but she didn't know whether she was ready to be a mom yet. However by the time she'd got from the doctors surgery to their apartment with the first scan clutched tightly in one hand both her and Troy had been convinced they were ready for children. They were not only having one baby, they were having two. They didn't find out the sexes, they wanted that to be a surprise.

Breaking the news to the parents had been one of the most uncomfortable experiences of Troy's life; he'd nearly been knocked out from the squeals of Maria and Lucille. He's also feared for the baby, Gabriella had been squeezed by the two women so much that he thought they might have done some damage to the baby.

"Mr Bolton?"

Troy's head whipped up to see the elderly midwife beckoning him back into the labour suite. Following her through the door he ran to his wife, she looked so vulnerable lying there in a hospital gown, soaked in sweat. But she still managed to look breathtakingly beautiful.

"Troy?" Gabriella mumbled.

"Yes, darling?" Troy bent over and kissed Gabriella on the forehead.

"Make it stop, I just want my babies" Gabriella cried.

"I know, Hon, not long now though" Troy said, although he truly had no idea how long it would be.

"Have I missed it?" Grace bustled into the room, pulling on a gown and gloves.

"No, you're just in time, Grace" Said the elderly midwife, "She's about to deliver any minute, I'm going to page Doctor Byzare" she proceeded to pick up a phone and dial a number.

"AGGGGH" Gabriella cried, screwing her face in pain.

"Alright, sweetie, push for me" Grace, having said no one else would deliver the first Montez-Bolton baby but her, yelled over Gabriella's screams.

With one final push a cry filled the air, followed a minute later by another one.

"Congratulations, you have a baby boy and a baby girl, I'm just going to check them over and clear them up a bit then you can have a proper cuddle" Grace cut the cords and then whisked the babies off to be cleaned.

"You did it, baby" Troy sobbed into Gabriella's hair, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"I love you so much" Gabriella cried with relief and joy. She had two healthy babies and the man she loved.

A few minutes later Gabriella was presented with her two children and emotion over whelmed her. This was the best moment of her life.

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella sat staring at the two perfect bundles of joy in their arms.

"I like the name Jasmine" Troy said, tentatively. They had purposefully not discussed names, preferring to wait until the babies were born.

"I love it, how about Grace for the middle name?" Gabriella asked.

"Perfect" Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss his daughter.

"And I like Zachary, as well, Zac for short" Gabriella said, drawing her son even closer to her.

"Me too, how about Carlos for a middle name? After your brother?" Troy said.

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears once more, Troy was so sensitive. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

"I love it" Gabriella whispered, again.

Tears ran down his cheeks, smiling down at his family. Gabriella Bolton, (as of 20/05/2015), Jasmine Grace Bolton and Zachary Carlos Bolton. Perfect.

* * *

_09/08/2034_

"No" Troy put his foot down.

"But Zac got to go to that gig the other day" A sixteen year old Jasmine whined.

"He was not going on a 'date', and anyway he's a boy" Troy said, as thought that settled the mater.

"What the –"

"Language" Gabriella interjected from the kitchen where she was feeding three year old, Madeline.

"Oh my god, I swear everyone hates me" Jasmine slammed her bag down on the table and stormed up to her room.

Troy sighed, he tried his best to be a good father but when it came to boys he didn't want anyone touching his baby.

"Was I too harsh on her?" He asked, brushing his hands through his hair as her came into the kitchen.

"Maybe a little bit" Gabriella said, "Dylan Smith is a nice boy, you know his parents and he's a junior at NH."

"I do?" Asked Troy, confused.

"Trisha and Fred Smith, they run the local store" Gabriella supplied.

"Oh yeah, nice people" Troy said, relaxing a bit, "I didn't know it was that Dylan, isn't he on the basketball team?"

"Yes, and I suppose that changes things" Gabriella sighed, boys and their basketball, Zac was just the same.

"Well…" Troy tailed off.

"Call her down, she may still talk to you." Gabriella said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Troy walked through the living room to the bottom of the stairs.

"Jassie? Can you come down here a minute please?" He yelled.

"What?" Yelled Jasmine back, slamming her door on the way downstairs.

When father and daughter were sat on the sofa Troy turned to Jasmine, "Now Snickerdoodle, I've-"

He was cut off, "Don't call me that, I'm not three" Jasmine glared at her father. She had inherited her mother's skin colouring, her father's big blue eyes and her mothers curls. However she's also inherited her father's long legs but her mother's curves; this made her very popular with the male population of NH, North High, situated in California.

"Sorry, Jasmine, anyway, I am prepared for you to go out on Saturday night with this Dylan kind. But I want you home by ten and I want him to come and pick you up so your mother and I can meet him." Troy said, sternly.

"Ten?" Jasmine looked worried, "The movie doesn't start til eight, we might not be out by then."

"Okay then, half past at the latest." Troy said, giving in easily.

"Yay, thank you daddy, I love you so much" Jasmine hugged her father and ran off towards the phone, no doubt going to phone this Dylan kid, Troy thought.

Sitting back on the sofa Troy smiled, he had a healthy family, a brilliant job and most of all, he was happy.

**A/N: Well that's truly the end. Please hit that button one last time, Izzy xx**


End file.
